


The Pitted Olive

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Drag Queens, First Meetings, M/M, References to Friends (TV), RuPaul's Drag Race References, Slice of Life, tony stark as a drag queen, x-men characters making guest appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: One of Steve’s favorite places in New York is a drag queen bar, where one day, he meets his queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is written strictly for entertainment. I am not a specialist on drag and my whole knowledge comes from mainstream media. if there is something you will find incorrect or offensive in any way, there is always an option to contact me and politely voice your thoughts instead of flaming. thanks!

It was a regular bar, with a regular bouncer standing outside, big, buffed and seemingly bored, and regular customers. From the outside, it didn’t seem like anything special. A big sign with a neon and the name of the bar in a simple font embellished with a martini glass and an olive on a toothpick, flashing with purple, green and red did attract attention but wasn’t anything special enough to attract the looking for adventures New Yorkers. Inside was inviting and warm, with round mahogany tables and comfortable chairs and a small lamp in the middle of every table. There were a bar and a stage with silver, glittery curtains, promising entertainment and a good time. It was a bar like many in New York. But late evenings, magic happened inside.

Steve’s knee was bouncing in nervous excitement, not following the rhythm of the music seeping in the background, just pure nervousness dictating the rhythm. He had to be careful to not bash his leg on the underside of the table and cause the drinks to spill all over the red cloth. It wasn’t his first visit to the bar. In fact, since the first time he stepped into The Olive, as regulars used to call it, he became a steady customer. A steady customer with a very good reason to keep coming back. A very good, embarrassing reason.

“Will you calm down?” Sam hissed, sitting at the other end of the table. The grip Steve had on an empty glass of Long Island Ice Tea was alarmingly tight and Sam began to worry that some accident involving shredded glass and blood might happen soon.

“Can’t help it,” Steve answered miserably, looking longingly at his wristwatch. Still, ten minutes remained. Why couldn’t time go faster?

“Pathetic,” Sam remarked, shaking his head at his friend’s behavior. He knew Steve since forever and knew that the blond was usually better in control of his emotions. Just this place had such weird effect on him.

“Um, excuse me!” Steve called, stopping the walking past by waitress.

“Yes?”

“Is — is she—”

The girl eyed Steve, nicely contoured lips curling into a smile. “Oh, honey, she is here. She is just getting ready for the show.”

That calmed down Steve a little bit. The minutes before the show started were always killing him. “Thanks, Arrow,” he answered, of course knowing the waitress’ name. He knew all names of the employees of the Olive.

“Can I get you, boys, anything else?” Arrow asked, gently taking the empty glass from Steve’s clutches and on putting it on the tray she was caring, a single strand of red hair slipping out of the green hood. Arrow’s thing was fantasy looks. She rocked it in green cape going down to her nicely shaped butt, and a belt with big buckle was hugging her waist, bringing out the feminine shape of the body clad in a green leather suit.

“The same, please,” Steve asked politely.

“And for you, sugar?”

Sam cleared his throat before answering, knocking his fist on the table. “Beer, please,” he said, sounding an octave lower than usual.

Steve raised an eyebrow. He mouthed ‘beer, really?’ with an evilly happy smile and Sam clenched his teeth and gave a signal with his eyes to not push it. Despite being a regular like Steve was, Sam still had problems to order drinks with a straw and a small umbrella.

“Got some masculinity to prove there, pal?” Steve asked happily, just because he sometimes liked to tease his friend. Part of the being best friends deal.

“Steve,” Sam warned.

“He will have the most vibrant and pink cocktail you have on the menu,” Steve changed Sam’s order, smiling gleefully at Arrow, who laughed in a voice deeper than she used to talk earlier.

“Hey,” Arrow turned her blue eyes to Sam, deciding to jump on the torment Sam wagon. “Aren’t you the one working at Mama’s Little Bakery in downtown? The one with pink and frilly curtains in the windows?”

“HA!” Steve laughed, maybe a bit too loud, but the sound got lost in the already getting crowded room, and Sam’s terrified look was just too priceless. Sam was someone Steve liked to call a closet baker, he could make the most amazing cakes, learning his whole life from his mom who was a master baker. It was obvious that one day he would take over the family business and continue to supply New York with delicious, homemade cupcakes and pastries.

“Beer, please,” Sam repeated, his voice getting some squeakiness.

Arrow rolled her eyes and jutted her hip. “You’re straight, I get it,” she replied, walking away, her high heels clanking gently on the wooden floor.

“Damn straight, I am straight,” Sam remarked in a low grumble, his eyes going to the bar area where Arrow was leaning and placing an order. “Straight as an uncooked spaghetti noodle…” he said, his voice losing its anger and getting a softer note that sounded a lot like longing when he watched a person behind the bar. Big, frilly dark hair, dark eye makeup, pink lips. She laughed hearing the order and started to prepare the drink for Steve first, moving smoothly and gracefully, the bright pink fur bolero and giant silver hoops in her ears, not constricting her movements in the slightest. Underneath the fur was a silver top with leopard print on spaghetti straps and knowing her, she had to wear small shorts and boots going way past her knees. Sam couldn’t help but stare.

“You know, Sam, you could just go and talk to her,” Steve advised gently, looking at his friend. “Under all that makeup, there is a regular person inside.”

Sam turned his eyes away from the bartender and looked irritated at his friend.

“Really? You are the one to give me that kind of talk?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I am just saying,” Steve said, grinning a bit too broad, knowing that they were heading into a dangerous topic, and leaned closer, minimizing the distance between him and his friend, “the world changed, Sam. Masculinity and femininity are not that far apart anymore. And who would be better to talk about this than a drag queen?”

Did we mention earlier that The Pitted Olive was a drag queen bar?

Sam just frowned deeper and for a moment, Steve sensed the tension in the air. He almost backed away, knowing that it was better to give his friend plenty of time to process, when it was Sam who first loosened up and lowered his shoulders, seemingly accepting what he heard.

“You know what?” Sam started, no hostility in his voice. “I will go talk to Tootsie, if you go talk to your girl.”

Steve blushed, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious in the dim light of the bar. “That’s different,” he said weakly, fidgeting in his seat. It really was different.

“Well, under all that makeup there is a regular person inside,” Sam smiled a bit too obvious when Steve sent him a dry look, “someone once told me that. Can’t remember who. Sounds dumb anyway.”

Steve laughed. Reverse psychology. How cute. The moment ended when Arrow walked over and placed their drinks on the table.

“Here you go, boys,” she said, putting a fresh glass of Long Island Ice Tea in front of Steve and a mug of ale near Sam. Sam gagged a bit in panic, when in the white foam he saw a pink umbrella, standing tall and proud. At the reaction, Arrow smiled and walked away, not before winking at Steve.

“I think that’s a sign,” Steve hummed, sipping his drink with a satisfied smile. Sam tried to be discreet and looked in the bar area, but the girl was already occupied with serving more drinks. The show was almost starting and she had to serve everyone before, not to interrupt her sister.

“Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please!” came a voice from the intercom and the lights dimmed slowly, leaving a spotlight on the stage. Steve whipped around to face the stage and finally bashed his knee, but he couldn’t care less about the pain, looking expectantly at the stage.

“Let’s welcome the star of the evening, the sweetest and tastiest cake in town, Miss Red Velvet!”

Everyone started clapping to welcome the performer, but it was nothing in comparison to how rapidly Steve’s heart started beating. Through the silver curtains showed a hand, and pushed the fabric open, letting it drape a bit over herself, and prolonging the moment. When the person walked out and to the middle of the stage accompanied by applause, Steve had to try hard to not stand up and start whistling.

She was stunning. Milky white skin, long dark silky hair flowing in a cascade down her shoulders and ending above a perfectly round rear. Steve knew that majority of the drag queens used pads to give their bodies more feminine shapes, but there was a rumor that Red Velvet wasn’t one of them. She stood in the middle of the stage in a sparkly red gown hugging her hourglass figure and going down all the way to the floor, very probably hiding red heels underneath. A perfectly countered face and perfect dark eye make up showed nearly artistic skills. And those lips! Plump and red as cherries. Steve never saw Red Velvet in any other color than red, which was her trademark sign. She was absolutely gorgeous and Steve had been mesmerized since the first time he saw her on the stage.

“Hello everyone!” Red Velvet greeted the crown, smiling softly and charming. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, which she could see perfectly thanks to the small lit lamps on every table. “I can see some new faces,” she greeted the newcomers with positive energy, getting an overwhelming cheer in return as she waved and sent kisses. “And—” she continued, her eyes stopping on Steve’s and Sam’s table for two seconds longer than on everyone else, “— some familiar faces.”

Steve almost had a heart attack out of joy. The moment was magical, but before he could truly embrace it, Red Velvet took out the mic from the stand and began walking on the stage.

“I wrote a new song and would love to share it with you all,” she said in her smooth, velvety voice, and Steve felt like melting. The crowd around him started to disappear and blend into the background. It was now only him and Red Velvet.

Red Velvet made some gesture with her hand and piano music started to seep, filling in the room and Steve’s heart. Calming and soothing and sad. Red Velvet closed her eyes and started to sway her beautiful hips to the gentle music.

“ _This is the night I’ve been dreaming of forever. The mirror takes a look at my face. I’ll never set foot in that rat hole again. But I’ll drive to your place._ ”

Steve watched and listened, adoring every word, every subtle gesture. The way light fell on her face and long eyelashes cast shadows on pale cheeks. Her voice was smooth and deep, but raspy on the edges, showing some masculinity. It was a beautiful mix. 

“ _This is a habit I’m breaking now forever, I’m weary from trying to shake it, so when I ask if you don’t give me your hand I’ll take it. Right now!_ ”

Red Velvet opened her eyes and reached her hand forward. Steve wanted to take it, to hold it, to kiss it. To be there for her at every moment.

And then it hit him.

There was no her.

Red Velvet was a part of someone else. Someone else Steve didn’t know and probably would never have an occasion to meet. Everything he ever imagined about Red Velvet might not be true.

“ _It’s funny now when I don’t show up on Monday, they’ll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?_ ”

Steve bit his lip, his thoughts spiraling deeper and deeper. His dream woman would remain a dream. But… underneath all that makeup was a regular person. Oh, the irony. He had to listen to his own advice after all.

“ _He says, you’re throwing life away, to move with a girl like me, he’s not blind, he just don’t have a mind to see…_ ”

The song ended on a sad note and Steve was back again, together with the crowd and clapping with everyone else. His mind cooled down and he felt that he could think more rationally, yet when Red Velvet smiled gratefully at the audience, his heart did that weird flip-flop thing he heard about only from the movies.

His heart was telling him one thing, while his mind was telling him something entirely different. It was a struggle to separate the voices and try to tell dreams and reality apart.

But why try to break something that went together hand in hand? He just had to say it. For his own sanity. It was hard, but he had to, to quiet his heart and mind.

“I am going to meet with her, Sam,” Steve said, his eyes not leaving the person on the stage. Time to meet his dream and face the reality. And saying that Sam’s face became one of a pure shock, was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very first chapter! if you would like to read more of this fic, let me know, as this is still a work in progress. will have some references to Ru Paul’s Drag Race and the beginning is based on my very first contact with drag culture, which was a scene in Friends.
> 
> song lyrics - _A Man Like Me_ from _The Futurist_ by Robert Downey Jr, slightly altered


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the courage to ask Red Velvet to meet with him and finally sees the man under all that makeup.

Steve was sitting with opened, alert eyes. He was trying to calm down his pounding heart and pull himself together, but his body didn’t listen. As sad as it sounded, Steve was slowly getting used to living in stress. It didn’t mean, that he was any better at controlling and dealing with it.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the invigorating smell of coffee and maple syrup. It was early afternoon, and he was sat in an unknown diner, at the counter, waiting. 

Waiting for Red Velvet.

It was a moronic move on his part and he still couldn’t believe that he did that. Scratch that, he couldn’t believe that Red Velvet actually agreed to meet with him. He closed his eyes going back once more to that moment.

_“See you later!”_

_“Bye, Sam!”_

_Steve waved to his friend, walking out of the Olive. It was chilly outside, and he put his collar up, needing to rush back home. Staying up late on a work day was never a good idea, especially if you had a morning shift the next day, but it was so worth it. Red Velvet performed twice per week, sometimes three, and Steve never missed a show. Sometimes he felt that he was living from one show to the other, and maybe it sounded pathetic, but it gave him something to look forward to. It was dark outside, and street lamps illuminated his way when his eyes stopped on a person in the alley and he almost walked into the nearest street pole out of sheer surprise._

_It was Red Velvet._

_She had a long coat pulled over herself, yet he saw the red sequins of her dress sparkling in the dim New York evening glow. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and she held a cigarette between her lips, the tip glowing with orange and smoke spiraling out of it. She looked as in hurry, like a teenager trying to smoke before someone would catch her._

_CLANG!_

_And so Steve collided with a street pole._

_In his dazed state, he heard a small, high pitched giggle, changing into a concerned “are you okay?”_

_Rubbing his forehead, Steve looked at the woman, blinking rapidly. Maybe it was still the shock from bumping his head, but Red Velvet suddenly seemed bigger. And closer. And touched his forehead._

_She touched his forehead._

_“Hm, that might leave a bump,” she said gently, examining the damage, and Steve’s heart did a flip when he noticed that she was towering over him, and dang, that didn’t set his mind on fire. He smelled her perfume and felt her warm hands and smooth skin and it easily marked as one of the best moments in his life. Red Velvet took another swig of the cigarette and blew the smoke, her red lips forming a perfect o shape as she turned her head away to not fog Steve. “Better press something cold to it, once you get home.”_

_Steve nodded, feeling breathless. He was completely stunned._

_Red Velvet looked at the stranger with some sort of amusement. Like if she knew why Steve was so quiet and took pleasure in it. She took another swig, almost finishing and made a step back. “Maybe you should order a taxi. It’s better to not drink and drive,” she said as she began walking away._

_“I would never do that.”_

_Steve immediately bit his tongue. That was what made him talk? Not her tenderness, her concern, her being next to him, but an offset reminder about road safety rules?_

_Red Velvet’s lips twitched into a brief smile at the answer. She turned around, her long black hair swooping with the movement. “Glad to hear that.”_

_“Um, can I ask you something?” Steve blabbed out, feeling that if he won’t take this opportunity, he would regret forever._

_Red Velvet tilted her head to the side gently, looking amused again. “Sure,” she murmured in a low voice which sent delightful shivers down Steve’s spine._

_“Can I — Can I ask you out?” Steve said in one breath, and wow, that didn’t come out awkward at all. “For a coffee?”_

_There was a pause. Red Velvet raised her shapely eyebrows and looked at the entrance to the club, and Steve felt a note of panic, thinking that she was searching for the bodyguard. Of course, he probably wasn’t the first one to chase after her._

_“I am sorry, sugar, dating is not good for the business,” she said, spotting the bodyguard and making a move to call him over. Just in case if things got ugly._

_“Not a date,” Steve said quickly. Red Velvet lowered her arm, although the move already attracted bodyguard’s attention who pointed his eyes at them. For the moment, he chose to stay at the entrance until Red Velvet would call him over. “I am sorry, that came out wrong,” he said, putting words together as he talked, “I a journalist and I am writing an article about the nightlife of New York and wanted to do a column on this bar. If I could interview you, that would help me a lot.”_

_Red Velvet, smacked her lips together with a wet sound, sending Steve a calculating look, as if not buying the story at all. He started to lose hope when he still didn’t get an answer when Red Velvet opened her mouth._

_“For what paper are you working?”_

_Oh, shit._

_“Entertainment Hour,” Steve answered quickly, trying to make his voice sound steady, as he remembered the title of one of the gossip magazines with the most colorful covers, standing out on the background of grey newspapers._

_“A-ha,” Red Velvet said in a monotone, seemingly not finding it impressive at all. It wasn’t the most respected magazine in the city._

_“Did I say Entertainment Hour?” Steve backtracked, feeling that he made a mistake. “I meant New York Weekly,” he said, having in mind one of the grey newspapers this time._

_“Oh,” Red Velvet face smoothened. Seemed she approved more of a reliable news source than colorful magazines._

_“Sorry,” Steve apologized again, “I used to work for Entertainment Hour, but then I quit. Didn’t approve of their work policy,” he continued to lie, feeling more sure of himself when Red Velvet nodded to his words._

_“I should still talk this through with the club manager…” Red Velvet said, twirling a strand of silky black hair between her fingers and looking back at the club entrance. The bodyguard didn’t let his eyes off them even for a second and Steve gulped nervously waiting for the verdict._

_“What the heck,” Red Velvet looked back at him and smiled gently. “Let’s meet. But I will choose the place.”_

_“Of course,” Steve immediately agreed, relieved that his plan worked. He watched Red Velvet take another swig and finish the cigarette._

_“Two blocks away from here is a small diner, called Phil’s Place. Let meet there at noon, next Wednesday. Okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Steve nodded, holding back a victory dance. Not the time yet._

_“Do you have a business card?” she asked and crap. The victory dance should be postponed for much later._

_“I actually didn’t receive one yet,” he lied again, surprised how smoothly it came out of his mouth, “just started working there. But I am Steve Rogers.”_

_“Steve Rogers,” Red Velvet repeated and Steve’s knees almost bent. He didn’t mind his name, considering it quite ordinary and plain, but Red Velvet made it sound charming and mysterious. Probably because she was charming and mysterious. “I will meet you there, Steve Rogers,” she said with a small smile, and walked away, round hips swaying with every move and heels making gentle click sounds on the pavement._

_Steve watched mesmerized, totally forgetting his tongue. She was already too far away to call his goodbye, and the bodyguard still looked at him, stoic and focused, as if daring him to make one step after her and not hesitating to pound him into the ground if he did. So, Steve turned away, trying to contain his joy and emotions, until he was at a safe distance and had to sit on the ground for a few seconds to process what had just happened._

_He had a date. A meeting. A faked interview._

_With Red Velvet._

_With Red Velvet._

And that’s how he ended here. Waiting and growing more nervous. Red Velvet agreed to meet with him, but there was no guarantee that she would show up. He only hoped he didn’t appear creepy to her and she agreed just to get rid of him. That won’t make things awkward at all.

“Hi. Double espresso, no sugar, please. And for you?”

Steve opened his eyes. The voice was deeper and less husked out, but he recognized the intonation. He snapped his head to the side, eyes widening. She came—

She?

Next to him, was standing a guy, looking back at him. Steve never saw him before. He looked casual and smart, in a fitted steel gray jacket and dark blue t-shirt underneath with a v-shaped neckline, pants matching the jacket and sneakers which gave the whole set a sporty look. He was tanned and had a dark goatee in a style Steve never saw before, and brown hair with a jagged top. But it wasn’t until the moment when the stranger took off his sunglasses, showing eyes in the warmest shade of brown, like melted chocolate. He might look different, but it was the shape of the eyes that made Steve sure.

“See, this is my favorite moment,” the not so stranger grinned, putting the sunglasses into the breast pocket of the jacket. “The realization. I will take my coffee at my booth,” he turned to the blond waitress behind the bar, “anything for you?” he turned back to Steve, “they have really good pastrami sandwiches.”

Steve only blinked.

“He will take the pastrami sandwich. And give him a refill, please,” he turned back to the waitress, moving from the bar area and taking Steve’s wrist to guide him. Steve followed, completely stunned. Hips swaying. Round butt. There was no mistake.

They both sat on the facing sides of the table in a booth, and the guy kept looking at Steve. The same sort of amusement he knew so well.

“You are Steve Rogers, right?” the guy asked, growing weary of the silence. “Please don’t tell me I made a mistake and just grabbed a random stranger.”

Okay, time to snap out of it.

“It is me,” Steve said, blinking more rapidly. “Steve. That’s me.”

The guy smiled. It was a wider smile than the one he used to see on Red Velvet’s face, showing some laugh lines. Maybe that’s why Red Velvet’s smile was subtler.

“Good to know,” he said, “thanks, Beth.”

Steve was taken by surprise, when a pastrami sandwich and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of him, while the guy received a small cup of strong coffee and a glass of water. The sandwich looked and smelled delicious, with coleslaw and pink pastrami neatly stacked inside on a thin layer of yellow mustard and a side of cut gherkin, yet he still kept staring at the guy in front of him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat anything?” the blond waitress, Beth, asked looking at the man with some kind of worry.

“I am sure, you know I don’t eat before the show,” he replied with a carefree smile.

“That can’t be good for you, Tony.”

The conversation continued, and there was some scolding and deflecting the reasonable arguments, but Steve spaced out again. Tony. Tony and Red Velvet. Red Velvet was tall, had long dark hair, and milky white skin and icy blue eyes. Tony was more or less Steve’s height, had short brown hair, tanned skin, and warm, brown eyes.

He wasn’t only a stunningly attractive female, but a crazy handsome male. Steve couldn’t wrap his head around that.

“Sorry if this isn’t what you expected,” Tony turned to him, when Beth was gone, losing the battle over if Tony should or should not eat, and Steve blinked in confusion. Expecting what? The mouthwatering sandwich or the mouthwatering man in front of him?

“I don’t go in drag during the daytime,” Tony continued, and Steve noticed he lowered his voice a bit, “I don’t think I am ready for that yet.”

“Oh,” Steve said, nodding in understanding. “It is fine,” there wasn’t anything else he could say to that.

“Good,” the guy smiled. “Let’s start this again. I am Tony Stark,” he said, extending his hand to Steve and Steve shook it. Softest hands ever. “But I would prefer if you didn’t mention my name.”

Steve blinked again, already repeating Tony’s name in his mind over one thousand times, wanting to remember it forever. Wanting to remember the person forever.

“Why?” he asked, fearing that their meeting would end while it just started, and the word came out sadder than he planned.

“In the interview,” Tony smiled again, and Steve felt like something slapped him in the face. Right! He got so busy with looking and admiring, he completely forgot about the fake part of the meeting.

“Of course,” Steve said quickly. “I will use your stage name,” he assured and Tony nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So… what do you want to know?”

Everything. Except he couldn’t say that. Steve put a hand into his pocket and took out a small sketchbook he used to carry with himself, where he scribbled some questions in earlier and to make notes.

Tony eyed his set with amusement. “Oh, an old-school journalist,” he laughed gently, leaning into his seat, and Steve couldn’t see it, but by the movement, he was sure that Tony crossed his legs for a more comfortable position. “I don’t see that often anymore.”

Steve gave a fake laugh, feeling hot under his collar. He should have forked out some cash for a dictaphone, but honestly, it slipped his mind. Who would have thought that being a fake journalist was such a tough job?

“If you are ready, we can start now.”

Tony gulped down the coffee and reached for the water. “Go ahead.”

The interview started a bit stiff, but it was all on Steve’s part, who couldn’t shake off his nervousness. Tony was open and relaxed, answering the questions the best he could, why still keeping some mystery aura around himself. Steve found out, that Tony’s love for drag came out from love for fashion and makeup and how it was considered a forbidden fruit in the environment he was growing up, with a strict father and a loving mother. His father planted in Tony a love for engineering and cars and machines, while he used his mother’s vast wardrobe and makeup supplies, and the first time he tried on high heels was a magical experience, even if a second later he face planted into the floor as he had tripped himself over. It was tough to find a balance between his male and female side. He never came out to his parents and then, when he turned twenty, he was deprived of the occasion by a careless driver and a head-on collision with his parents’ car, left with regret and unknown. And then he found a new family. A family that supported him, taught him tricks of the trade and polished his makeup skills and sense of taste, and out of it all, a new person was born, the part Tony tried to suppress for years. Red Velvet came into existence.

“You are performing drag for how many years?” Steve asked, scribbling intensely in his sketchbook. His hand was starting to hurt, but it would look suspicious if he suddenly would stop making notes.

Tony smiled, a cheeky little smile, “a woman never gives her age,” he answered smoothly, “but I am something some would call a seasoned queen.”

Oh, that reminded him. “What kind of drag queen would you describe yourself?”

“Ummm,” Tony thought for a bit, blowing a raspberry with his mouth. “I personally don’t like the term, but I guess I fall into a category of a fish drag.”

Steve stopped writing. Did he hear right? “Um, sorry, fish?”

“Fish,” Tony confirmed with a grin. “It means that I try to look as much as I can as an authentic woman,” Steve nodded, experiencing that first-hand, “it is kinda weird, seeing that my mother was a camp queen.”

“Your mother?”

“Drag mother,” Tony’s smile dimmed into something warmer. “Man, she is terrible.”

“What?” Steve asked, not able to control the smile. The comment contrasted so much with the fond smile.

“She was always brutally honest towards me. When I was growing up my dad said to me ’they say sarcasm is a metric for potential, if that’s true, you’ll be a great man someday’, but she brought it a whole new level. She had a softer side too, but not many know about it. And had the biggest smile and the biggest fake eyelashes I ever saw. She taught me how to take care of wigs.”

“Sounds great,” Steve said, liking the fond tone of voice Tony was using. It had to be great memories.

“Baloney!” Tony gruffed out suddenly, and Steve’s shoulders jumped at the harsh tone. “Sorry,” Tony giggled, back to his own voice, “that’s what she used to yell at me whenever I was trying to be smarter than her.”

Steve laughed in relief. He liked this side of Tony. He was feeling they were getting somewhere when Tony looked at the clock and clicked his tongue.

“Well, that was fun, but I have to skedaddle,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “I have a show tonight and need to get prepared.”

Steve frowned, of course, knowing that. “But it is just 3 pm,” he said, not wanting Tony to leave yet. The show was supposed to start in six hours.

“Yeah, but I need time to get in drag. Told you, I am a fishy queen,” Tony hummed, taking out his wallet.

“No, please,” Steve rushed in, and Tony paused. “Please let me pay. You found time for me, this is the least I can do.”

Tony’s lips twitched into a little smile. “Alright, thanks. So, I guess I will see you around? I hope you will let me know before the interview will be posted, I’d like to take a look at it before printing.”

“Sure,” Steve lied, standing up. They said their goodbyes and he watched Tony leave, just to see him as Red Velvet this evening. Or…

“Tony!”

“Yeah?” Tony stopped and turned around.

“Can— can I come with you? For, you know, interview purpose?”

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit and Steve tried to not crumble under the look. That was a ballsy move on his part. But wasn’t everything he did today out of his comfort zone?

“Sure,” Tony finally said and motioned for Steve to follow him. “Just don’t write down all of my tricks, some things should remain a mystery.”

“Okay!” Steve called, way too enthusiastic than he planned to and left some bills on the table, gaining on the brunet, his heart pounding with excitement.

Watching Tony transforming into Red Velvet… That was something Steve didn’t know he needed in his life, but he couldn’t wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, after over a month, here is part two. still a work in progress, but for sure there will be more chapters and I hope to keep it updated monthly. comments and kudos are welcomed and needed! ps. a cookie for a person who will guess who Tony's drag mom is :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows Steve the drag world and something unexpected comes out of it.

“ _Password._ ”

“It is me.”

“ _That’s not the password._ ”

Tony puffed his cheeks out, clearly irritated by the game. He spoke into the intercom again.

“Let me in or I will tell your brother that you ate his turkey sandwich two days ago.”

There was a buzzing sound and he pushed the door open. “After you,” he encouraged Steve to go first. Steve did so, entering the spacious, well-lit corridor.

“Why are we entering from the back?” he asked, puzzled after Tony had led him into the alley behind the club and used the door near the dumpster.

“It is how I usually show up. I think it would ruin the experience if I entered as a male and walked out as a female on the stage,” he explained himself with a shrug.

Well, Steve couldn’t argue with this logic.

“Who is your friend?”

“Hey, Loki!”

Steve looked at the man, recognizing the voice from the intercom. It was a tall male, pale and with dark hair slicked to the back. He was wearing a dark suit, just like the blond bouncer in front of the club and eyed Steve with a hostile look.

“This is Steve. Steve, this is Loki,” Tony introduced them, and Steve lowered his head in a greeting. Loki didn’t return the gesture. “Steve is writing an article about me.”

“He is?” Loki raised an eyebrow, looking back at Tony. “Always craving attention, don’t you, Velvet?”

“You know it,” Tony grinned adorably.

“Velvet?” Steve repeated.

“Um, this is how we do it. Usually, outside and out of drag, everyone calls me by my male name. In drag or in here, we address each other by our drag names,” Tony explained, “and by the way, Loki is our second bodyguard.”

Steve couldn’t help but feel confused after hearing the news. In comparison to the blond bodyguard, Loki looked rather… unimpressive.

“Don’t let his appearance fool you, I saw Loki breaking a man’s arm. Snapped it like a twig,” Tony said in a light tone, treating the story as an anecdote. Somehow it sent a cold shiver down Steve’s spine.

“Red Velvet can attract — a varied type of crowd,” Loki said, looking back at Steve, sending him a warning.

“Did something happen?” Steve asked, sensing the tense atmosphere Loki was building.

“Well, there was this one guy— but it doesn’t matter,” Tony waved him off, not wanting to dwell on the topic. “I need to get ready for the show. Later, Loki!” she said, taking Steve’s hand and walking with him along the corridor. Steve followed, still feeling the calculating look on his back.

“Um…” Steve started, feeling unsure. “You know that I don’t plan anything bad, don’t you?” he asked To— Red Velvet, and maybe it was naive, but he had to make sure.

“Oh, I know,” Tony smiled, “Loki is just doing his job. He usually stays in the back, and steps in when things get ugly.”

“And the other bodyguard?”

“That’s Thor. He is Loki’s older brother. Stepbrother. It is funny to watch them bicker, but they are very effective.”

“Stolen sandwich?” he asked, remembering what Velvet said before they entered.

“Yeah,” he laughed, and Steve made a mental note to use female pronouns towards Tony while he was in the club. “Good times.”

The further they went, the surroundings changed. It wasn’t an empty corridor, but a place full of light and racks with clothes and mirrors and music seeping from rooms. Steve read the signs, such as ’accessories’, ’shoes’, but also names of the other queens working in the club.

“That’s my room,” Velvet said, stopping in front of the door with a golden star in the upper part, with a ’Red Velvet’ written in a curly font. She reached into her pocket for the key.

“Hey, Red!”

“Hm? Hi!” Red Velvet smiled at another male approaching them. Sturdy, middle built, with short dirty blond hair, a nose that looked like it might have taken a punch. Bright smile. Steve could swear he saw that smile somewhere.

“Hi,” the guy smiled at Steve, “you have guests today?” he asked, turning back to Red Velvet, or Red as she was called.

“Yup. This is Steve. Steve, this is Arrow. I think you know each other already,” she introduced, turning back to the door.

“Arrow?” Steve repeated, not able to contain his surprise. Seeing drag queens out of drag was a whole new experience.

“Oh, you are the Long Island Ice Tea guy,” Arrow said, and Steve once again couldn’t wrap his head around the fact how Arrow could change her face to give it a softer, rounder look and a button nose only by makeup, “with a friend who can’t figure out his sexuality.”

Steve stared a little at that. “Um, what?”

“Gay radar,” Red Velvet added, unlocking the door, “we all have it here. Sorry, Arrow, I really have to get ready. And you should too! Your stubble is growing back!” she teased, pointing to the area around her mouth.

Arrow laughed friendly. “Yeah, and you take plenty of time to cover your back rolls. See you on stage!”

Before Steve had a chance to say goodbye, he was dragged into Red Velvet’s changing room. He was still processing what he heard and just had to ask.

“Gay radar?”

“Mmmm, it’s when you can tell people’s sexual orientation. It is an intuitive thing, but we are mostly correct.”

“I know what that means,” Steve said, looking around the room. It was spacious with a carpet, a sofa, a vanity station, and a huge closet. Red was the main color in the room, but everything was toned enough to not be obnoxious. “So, are you…?” he asked, not finding words to finish. In fact, it wasn’t his business and he felt that he was already pushing Red Velvet too much today and barging into her life.

“Am I gay?” Red Velvet asked, walking behind a four-panel room divider, for a change, in black color. Steve’s face burnt a little at the forward question, he asked for in the first place.

“Um… Yeah…”

“I am not,” came from behind the room divider. “I am bisexual.”

“Oh,” Steve blinked, sitting down on the sofa.

“You know, not all drag queens are homosexual. Some are bi, some are hetero, some are pan, some are ace. I like to think that everyone is welcomed in the drag community, no matter if being biological female or male. Not all agree with that though.”

Steve heard some hidden sadness behind those words. “Did you ever have problems because of your orientation?”

“Maybe not problems, but a lot of confusion,” Red Velvet answered, walking out, in a short silk robe in vivid gold color. Steve felt stunned again, noticing the bare feet and silky smooth, shaved legs. In fact, Tony as a whole was very smooth. His arms and the part of the torso peeking out from the material didn’t have any body hair either.

“So, what does your gay radar say about me?” Steve asked, trying to focus on something else, then bare, tempting skin.

Red Velvet laughed, smiling at him softly, and Steve looked away, feeling a blush on his face. Well, it didn’t have to be said.

“Okay,” he heard a chair being pushed to the back on the soft carpet and saw Red Velvet sitting in front of the vanity station. “Now to show you how the magic happens! Yet first, I have to introduce you to the least attractive part of drag,” she said, opening the drawer on her left.

Steve watched in the reflection, as Red Velvet combed her hair to the back as much as possible and then used bobby pins to keep some strands in place. Then she took out a black, small net and stretched it, pulling it over her head.

“Tadaam!” Red Velvet smiled, looking at Steve in the mirror. “This is how I start my drag. I like to do it at the beginning, it keeps hair in place while doing makeup,” she said, running a hand over the cap as if checking if it sat right.

“Doesn’t it give you headaches?” Steve asked, thinking that it couldn’t be too comfortable.

“It’s a matter of getting used to. The better wigs, the less pain. You can take a look at mine, there are in the closet,” Red Velvet said, pointing him in the right direction.

Steve eagerly got up, wanting to know every step. He opened the closet and saw many dresses, many shoes and a few boxes with black hair inside. It would look creepy if Steve didn’t know that they were all wigs.

“You keep your wigs like that?” he looked at the plastic containers. “Doesn’t it tangle them?”

“Actually, it is better to store your wigs like that. I just put some balled up tissue paper inside to keep the shape and put a hair net around the wig. It keeps it from tangling and keeps the dust away.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, turning his eyes to many pairs of shoes and dresses, of course, red. Then, in the corner on a mannequin, he noticed something that made him blush from head to toes. It was a breastplate. Silicone, milky in color with raspberry red nipples. Red Velvet’s bosom. He would probably remain stunned if it wasn’t a buzzing sound of an electric shaver that made him peek out from the closet.

“What are you doing now?” Steve asked, watching the drag queen hold an electric shaver.

“I need to trim my beard,” she replied, putting on the trimming end of the electric shaver. “Then I cover what remains with a thin layer of latex and blend it all with makeup.”

“Why not shave it off completely?” Steve asked, and the way Red Velvet turned around and glared at him, was equally scary and amusing.

“No,” she gave a solid answer. “My beard is sacred,” she said, turning back to the mirror and turning the shaver on. Steve chuckled quietly, going back to the sofa and watching the transformation happen.

Watching Tony change into Red Velvet was a weird experience. Steve kept as quiet as he could, not wanting to disrupt the process, and taking it all in. He couldn’t help but stare in confusion as Red Velvet applied glue to her eyebrows, covered the trimmed goatee, and put a white foundation all over her face and down to the neck, hiding the tan. Then many layers of concealers and fluids, her face covered in stripes and dots. It looked better after blending with a pink tear shaped sponge and then, even more, makeup followed, bronzers and highlights, giving a softer shape and bringing out a female facial structure. The most mesmerizing part was the eye makeup. Black, sleek eyebrows. A perfect, dark cat eye, as Red Velvet used many brushes to blend and blend, creating a smoky look.

“Oh, I would almost forget,” she suddenly said, taking a small jar in her hand. “It is better to apply them before the lashes. If you are grossed out by someone touching their eyeballs, I would advise you to look away,” she looked into the mirror and at Steve, who shook his head. He wanted to see the whole process. “As you wish,” Red Velvet grinned cheekily, pulling her eyelids wide open. A few quick moves later, and brown eyes disappeared, blue irises taking over their place. Some glue, some mascara and a pair of fake eyelashes later Red Velvet was looking at Steve.

“You seem surprised,” she said, showing her teeth in a smile, and Steve realized that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it, not believing in the transformation, even if he saw it with his own eyes. Red Velvet looked at the clock on the wall and seemed pleased with everything going according to the schedule. She stood up and Steve felt many different emotions with seeing Red Velvet’s face, but still on Tony’s body.

“Can you fetch my dress and shoes? There are on the first hanger from the left.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, walking back to the closet. Unfortunately for his sanity, the first hanger on the left was the one nearest the breastplate. “Ummm… Will you need this too?” he asked, trying not to look.

“Nah, not today. I will change in the bathroom, I don’t want you to see the next part.”

“What is the next part?” Steve asked, walking to Red Velvet and handing her the dress and shoes.

Red Velvet smiled, wide and somehow dangerous. “Tucking.”

Steve already felt in pain.

There were some grunting and huffing and sounds of a tape being stretched. Steve didn’t want to think about the details and tried focusing on something else. Just think of something else. He fidgeted on the couch, not able to get a very vivid image out of his head, one that made him feel ashamed. It was for the best that Red Velvet couldn’t see him, he had a feeling she would figure him out right away.

“Steve!”

“Yes?!” Steve raised his head, looking at the door leading to the adjoined bathroom.

“Can you give me my wig? The middle box, please!”

“Okay!” Steve jumped off the sofa and trotted to the closet to get the box, careful to not knock anything over. He tapped his knuckles against the wooden door and it opened slightly.

“Thank you!” a hand snatched the box and the door closed again. Steve only blinked, noticing the pale arm and red nails belonging to Red Velvet, and not Tony’s tanned one.

It took some more long minutes, but Red Velvet finally stepped out of the bathroom. And… wow.

Steve swallowed thickly, looking at her. A tight, long-sleeved red dress hugged her hourglass figure, accenting the porcelain skin tone. It wasn’t long, sleek hair this time, but a wavy bob cut, giving some youthful and fresh look to her face. She looked absolutely stunning. And yet…

“You didn’t use a breastplate,” Steve mentally facepalmed himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Despite not using fake bosom, Red Velvet still presented a pair of nice, round ones.

“It is good contouring and a good bra,” she replied, squeezing her arms closer and pronouncing the cleavage. “See? All me.”

All you. Steve swallowed thickly again. He reached for one of the pillows on the sofa and hugged it close to himself.

“Just one more finishing touch,” Red Velvet said, walking to the vanity station. She patted in some more white foundation into her lips and used a red lip pencil to draw a pair of heart-shaped lips, so different from Tony’s lips and yet so fitting. Her hand hovered over the many lipsticks before she chose a one and applied it in a skilled, slow move. Then transparent lipgloss to give it some shine. “I usually like to do it as the last thing,” she replied, making a kissy face in the mirror and checking if the lipstick was applied evenly and wasn’t on her teeth.

Dammit, she was beautiful. He was beautiful. How could one person be so beautiful?

“My show is about to start,” Red Velvet said and Steve’s eyes widened. When did the time fly? “Are you coming?” she asked, walking to the door.

“Ummm…” Steve looked away, curling in himself. “I— I think I need a minute,” he meeped out, giving off embarrassed vibes.

Red Velvet blinked and then noticed the strategic placement of the pillow. “Um, okay,” she coughed, trying to hide the smile. That was flattering in an odd way. “When you will be ready, you can stay at the backstage. You won’t see me, but you will still hear me sing.”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve agreed in a small voice, hearing Red Velvet leave. His stupid body had to betray him in such moment.

Minutes passed, and when Steve felt ready to leave, he heard a round of applause. That had to mean that Velvet already went on the stage and was greeted by her usual crowd.

Usual crowd…

Steve’s phone beeped and he left the room, glancing at his mobile and seeing a text message from Sam.

‘Where are you? Are you dead?’

Steve snorted, reading the text. Of course, being dead was Sam’s first guess and the only valid excuse for missing Red Velvet’s performance.

_’I am at the backstage. I was with RV the whole day.’_

_'Lies.’_

_’It is true!’_ Steve typed, standing behind the silver curtain. Thanks to the headlight pointed at the performer, he could see Red Velvet, chatting to the guests as always before starting, her silhouette contoured by the light and he could remain unnoticed to everyone else. He saw a chair in the middle of the small area and guessed correctly that it was left for him. _’Look at the curtain in ten seconds,_ ’ he sent a message to Sam.

Steve counted in his mind and when the time came, he put his hand through the silver material and waved, only for a split of a second, hoping that the rest of the crowd focusing on Red Velvet, didn’t spot him

After seconds, his phone beeped again.

_’Son of a gun!!! How???’_

Steve planned to write back, but then he heard Red Velvet speaking a bit louder.

“And please, folks, remember to keep hands to yourself. Otherwise, you may never know if they won’t get chopped off, especially if you interrupt a drag queen.”

The crowd laughed at the unusual joke but used to Red Velvet’s type of humor. Steve would laugh too if he was in the crowd, but he knew that the words were directed to him, so he obediently sat in the chair and hid his phone away, hoping that Sam would do the same. After all, the show was on, and when Red Velvet started to sing it was as sweet as honey.

After the performance, Red Velvet left the stage in a round of applause and Steve stood up, clapping for her too, causing her to smile. Usually, Red Velvet would step down the stage and mingle with the guests for a moment, but instead of doing that, they got back to her dressing room.

And…

Well, that escalated quickly…

“Mmmmhm,” Steve hummed, holding Red Velvet around the narrow waist, their lips pressed together. Somehow, the lipstick didn’t feel sticky at all and Red smelled and tasted delicious and Steve never wanted to let her go.

“Wait,” he gasped out in the kiss, when the girl hooked a leg around his, getting closer, the heat of their bodies mingling together. “Please wait,” he asked weakly, not protesting when Red Velvet rubbed against him, the slippery material of her dress causing the nicest friction against his shirt.

“What?” she asked, stopping the kisses, cheeks flushed as she looked at Steve with glazed eyes. She did sound a little irritated, as if not believing that Steve was spoiling the moment for both of them.

“Before we continue, I have to tell you something,” Steve said with a grimace, well aware that if he kept talking, there might be no continuation at all. Wonder if Loki had a persona non grata list and if Steve’s name would make it there. He needed to come clean. “I am not a journalist,” he admitted in one breath, keeping his hold on Red Velvet’s waist. “I lied because I really wanted to meet you. I think you are just amazing, and I was always to shy to talk to you, so when I saw you that night outside… It was then or never.”

For a second, Red Velvet didn’t do anything. She didn’t move away either, which was a good thing, but Steve couldn’t say anything from her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, with icy blue irises, hiding the warmest shade of brown. Steve was torn, not knowing which look he loved more.

“I know,” Red Velvet finally spoke, going in for more kisses.

“Wha— how did you know?!” Steve asked, minimally leaning his head away and that made her stop again.

“Steve,” she huffed out in irritation, “that was the worst interview I ever took part in. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you faked it.”

“Oh,” Steve mumbled out feeling foolish, “I am sorry. But if you knew, why did you let me come here with me?”

Red Velvet tilted her head to the side, looking at Steve in a soft way. “I guess you were not the only one who wanted this meeting to happen.”

“So, is this okay?” Steve asked, feeling a rush of hope.

“It is okay,” she confirmed, leaning her head closer and letting out a soft gasp in surprise when she was suddenly lifted up, Steve’s hands landing below her butt and squeezing as with a twirl of fabric and black hair, she landed on the sofa, a solid weight following right behind her. “Oh wow,” she gasped out, a bit dizzy and delighted with the fact that Steve took over the initiative, and she felt hands roaming over her body and lips pressed against her neck. “It was a while since someone swooped me off my feet,” she giggled and Steve’s heart did a little flip. Red Velvet was a dream come true for him. Tony was a dream come true for him.

It would lead in one direction if a low sound didn’t interrupt them.

Steve moved away, looking at Red Velvet with confusion on his face.

“Ummm,” Red Velvet fluttered her long eyelashes, looking away in embarrassment, one hand pressed to her mouth, the other to her stomach. “Sorry.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, you didn’t eat for the whole day!” he gasped out, sounding distressed by the discovery.

“That’s an overstatement,” Red Velvet scoffed, “I had coffee— wait, where are you going?” she asked, not understanding why Steve moved away when everything started to be so good and close and intimate.

“I am taking you out for a very late dinner,” he said with a charming smile, pulling Red Velvet to a sitting position. “I can’t allow my lady to be hungry.”

“Your lady?” Red Velvet repeated with a twitching smile. “So you want me to wear a dress to our first date?”

Steve smiled, wide and, finally he could admit that, in love. “The second date,” he corrected, kissing Red Velvet’s pale hand. “And dress or no dress, it is still you.”

“It will take a while before I get out of drag.”

“You are worth the wait.”

Even the outrageous amount of makeup couldn’t hide the pink blush on Red Velvet’s face and Steve smiled moving back and giving his lady — his man — some space to get undressed and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this part was the most difficult to write so far… with all the steps of getting into drag, I watched and read a lot to make it as accurate as possible, hope it is believable! how did you like the big reveal of Arrow's identity? did anyone guess who Arrow is? more Marvel characters will appear with time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Steve more into his world and suddenly someone from Steve’s life makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! was having some health problems, but I am slowly getting back to myself. not to brag, but from all the chapters I posted so far, this is my favorite! hope you will like it! comments are welcomed and needed.
> 
> REUPLOADED - sorry, guys! something went wrong and this chapter got cut off in half! fixed now!

“Good show, Red!”

“Thanks, Loki,” Tony smiled, without makeup and out of drag, walking out of his changing room. Steve had been in the corridor, waiting for Tony to be done and stood up when the man approached him. Tony skipped a bit, as if trying to find back his balance after hours on high heels and looked tired, but happy. His shows always attracted a lot of people and he loved the attention.

“Did you like my new song?” Tony asked as he locked his arms together with Steve’s. “Wrote it for you,” he added in a flirting tone, batting his eyelashes, which still were long, even without the fake ones attached.

“‘ _Cause it’s time, it’s time in time with your time and its news is captured. For the queen to use._ ”

Steve smiled, remembering the song. It was mellow and more carefree than what usually Tony sang. Steve wouldn’t dare to say that it had a cheerful and subtle country note, but it reminded him a bit of that.

“I liked the ’ _diddit diddit didda_ ’ part,” Steve admitted, as cold night air surrounded them when they walked through the back door of the club and into the street.

Tony made a face and stuck his tongue out. “Should have known. Why I even try for you.” He didn’t have more occasions to complain as Steve turned to him and fitted a hand on the brunet’s cheek, leaning down for a kiss. A sweet, brush of lips, becoming more heated with time in the dark, empty street. The soft lips tasted like the cherry flavored lips gloss Red Velvet liked to use.

“Mhm. I guess that’s why,” Tony chuckled and fluttered his eyes in delight when the kiss ended. Steve only smiled cheekily, proving his point.

“Any plans for the rest of the night?” Steve asked, putting both hands on Tony’s hips and swaying with him. “Wanna grab a bite?” a shared late night meal after Red Velvet’s show became one of their rituals.

“Actually,” Tony hesitated, rubbing at his shorter goatee. The skin itched a little bit after hours of being covered in latex. “I was thinking that maybe tonight I will take you to my place? Maybe we could spend the weekend together,” he added, suddenly sounding shy.

Steve stared at Tony in surprise. In their almost a month dating time, neither of them ever been to the other’s place. Steve already felt like barging into Tony’s space and wanted to slow things down a bit and get to know each other better before taking that step. Seemed that Tony had different plans for them. It was something comforting and intimate about it and made him feel all happy inside. Trusting his gut feeling, he decided to go with it.

“Sure. I would love to,” Steve said softly and they began walking to the parking lot, chatting excitedly. It was surprising how easy everything was going for them, and Steve loved how open Tony could be about everything. It was a nice change in his life.

“That’s my car,” Tony stopped and took out a set of car keys, pressing on the button and making the orange Audi flash its lights.

“Orange?” Steve asked in humor, not imagining that Tony would ever choose an orange car. Black. Red. Some dark color. But orange? “You really like to attract attention,” he chuckled.

“Actually, it was a bet,” Tony explained, getting in and motioning for Steve to do the same. Once they settled in, he continued. “My friend, Rhodey, once told me that no one looks good in orange. So, I bought an orange car to prove him wrong,” he ended the story on a lighthearted note, and Steve had to think for a while what was Tony’s day job that he could afford a new car, just to win a bet. “Seat belts,” Tony reminded, waiting for Steve to fasten his seat belts.

“Does your friend know that you are—?”

“A drag queen? Yeah, he knows. We had this talk when I once wanted to wear an orange dress and he tried to talk me out of it. The whole joke is that, that he looks great in orange, just doesn’t know it,” Tony laughed, making sure that the road behind them was clear before he drove out of the parking and into the street.

It wasn’t a long ride, and it was quite pleasant, with the road being almost empty and the distance seemed shorter to Steve. Tony’s apartment was in one of those new building, and it was in pristine condition, and everything was sparkling clean and neatly organized and had more of a hotel vibe than a home feeling to it. Tony handed Steve some clean towels and a toothbrush, and even lend him a shirt and pants to sleep in. They both were tired after a long week and soon collapsed on Tony’s king-sized bed, sharing a goodnight kiss and nothing more, not having strength.

Morning was a whole different story.

***

Steve always woke up early. It was how his body was functioning and he came to terms with it a long time ago. And Steve really loved mornings. He loved how quiet it was and how he could plan his day in peace before the usual chaos started. Today, he didn’t have any plans. He stayed in bed, laying on his side, with his head propped on one hand and watched Tony sleeping, taking in every second. The sun just started to rise and fill the white apartment with sunlight and Tony looked absolutely gorgeous. He was on his back, arms placed over his head in a carefree manner and some cute curls were falling on his forehead. His skin had some divine glow to it, and his lips seemed moist and plump and invitingly wet and shiny…

Wait, shiny?

Something didn’t add up.

“Tony?” Steve whispered, aware that he might be wrong and if that was the case, he didn’t want to disturb the other’s sleep. “Are you wearing makeup?” he asked, recognizing the blush color Tony used as Red Velvet.

“No,” came a quick answer, too quick and delivered in a fully awake voice, and Tony cringed, realizing that he gave himself away. Steve smiled broadly and did the only reasonable things - he grabbed the edge of the white covers and strongly rubbed it over brunet’s face.

“Hey!” Tony immediately protested and lowered his hands to push away the material. “Steve!”

It didn’t take long until Steve was satisfied with his job and threw the smudged covers away, getting off the layers of foundation, blushes, and highlighters. What was left, was Tony’s skin, natural and tanned and soft, showing some laugh lines and shadows under his eyes. The whole carefully planned look was gone and yet…

“You look beautiful,” Steve said in an honest voice, finding Tony even more breathtaking than before.

Tony groaned and threw arms over his face, covering himself. “I hate you and your young, smooth skin,” he grunted, sounding embarrassed. The age difference between them wasn’t so big to start with, but sometimes Tony felt more bothered by it.

Steve gently lowered Tony’s arms, feeling happiness growing in him when the other man allowed that and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. It was silly and sweet and Tony giggled, his eyes and nose crinkling at the simple affection.

“You know since we are both awake already…” Steve hummed, rubbing their noses together. Tony didn’t need to hear it twice and wrapped arms around Steve’s neck, holding him in place and pushing his hips up to match Steve’s.

“Oh,” Tony gasped, feeling a distinctive hardness on Steve’s body. “Hm. I guess having a younger lover has its perks,” Tony giggled and Steve quieted him down with more kisses.

***

“It is a filthy habit and I hope you know it.”

Tony only smiled contrarily, standing on the shadow part of the balcony in a silk, white night robe that ended just an inch below his round butt. It would be a very tempting picture if he wasn’t smoking, blowing the smoke out in small circles as if to rile up Steve more. It was just funny to him.

“I was thinking we could eat outside, but you ruined it,” Steve continued to complain, beating egg whites for omelets. He already cut up some fresh fruits for a fruit salad, made freshly squeezed orange juice and had chopped mushroom and sweet bell peppers on hand, ready to toss in the eggs mixture when needed. It was quite amazing how well stocked in fresh vegetables and fruits Tony’s kitchen was.

“Don’t be mad,” Tony said, not sounding apologetic at all. He stepped into the kitchen, bringing the stinging scent of cigarettes with him. “Besides, such a great morning required a smoke. I am glad I am not performing today, I don’t think I can walk on heels,” he tried to joke and kiss Steve on the neck, but was stopped by blond’s stern look.

“Don’t even think about it, unless you brush your teeth,” Steve said, sounding serious.

Tony whistled, but obediently walked to the bathroom. “You know, if I was wearing a dress, you wouldn’t use that tone towards me!” he yelled, reminding Steve of their first meeting outside the club. Steve was too stunned back then and it was no opening line to call someone out on smoking, but after almost a month of dating, he felt he earned the right.

Steve just smiled, hearing as Tony started to brush his teeth, considering it a win.

***

“Hey, wanna go shopping with me later?” Tony asked, finishing his omelet. It was a fluffy heaven and Tony loved Steve for adding some chopped ham into it. Delicious.

“Shopping?” Steve repeated, putting a portion of the fruit salad into a bowl and handing it to Tony, who smiled gratefully at him. It was endearing how eating made Tony happy. Steve would later try to talk him out of his habit of starving himself before his shows. Tony looked great anyway. “But you are fully stocked,” Steve said, meaning the full fridge and pantry, not imagining what else he might need.

“I didn’t mean grocery shopping,” Tony said, clearing his plate and digging into the fruit salad. Steve even made some watermelon and melon balls. Adorable. “I need to replenish my supplies. For my night work.”

Steve watched Tony eat, almost greedily devouring the chopped fruits. Suddenly the images from the movies flooded his mind, the ones of bored husbands waiting in the changing room, as their wives tried on numerous dresses, presenting themselves to their partners, whose enthusiasms kept dropping with every new outfit, opposite to the women’s who took energy from trying on more clothes. He could picture himself doing that with Tony while being more enthusiastic, of course, and it was a tempting image, one that made his heart beat faster.

“Sure,” Steve nodded, feeling that they both would enjoy that. He sampled the fruit salad and scrunched his nose. “Needs some honey,” he stated, finding it not enough sweet.

“I think it is great,” Tony smiled, really enjoying the meal.

“It will be better if we drizzle some honey on it, trust me,” Steve said, standing up, “you have honey?”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. Seemed that Steve was the master of breakfasts and everything had to be perfect. For Tony, it was tasty as it was, but he could humor him. “Cabinet on the left,” he said, putting a piece of banana in his mouth and almost spitting it out in panic. “NO! The other left!” Tony called, but it already happened. Steve opened the cabinet and jumped to the back when the contents spilled, falling in a mess to the countertop and to the floor.

Steve stared in shock. Tony felt like crawling under the table.

The concept of snacks wasn’t strange to Steve. Heck, back in his apartment in his own pantry, he always kept a stack of animal crackers for the days he felt nostalgic, and always had on hand a bag of salted potato chips to have something to snack on during watching TV. Having snacks was perfectly normal. But this… This was numerous bags of pretzel sticks, potato chips in five different flavors, pop tarts, sugary cereals… Clearly hidden away. And so the abundance of fresh products finally became clear.

“This is what you usually eat?!” Steve asked, taking in his hands a box of frosted cornflakes.

Tony groaned, almost sliding off the chair. “In my defense, you were not supposed to see this,” he said, sounding and looking embarrassed.

This situation could lead to many different outcomes, but the one Tony didn’t expect was that, that Steve would start to laugh. And he was laughing, loud and clear, as hearing the best joke ever.

“This is great,” Steve kept laughing, tossing the box in the air, before catching it. “Amazing.”

“What?” Tony asked, not feeling as much embarrassed as angry. Steve had too much fun in his discomfort.

“This whole time, I thought that you were some out of this world, divine creature who is way out of my league, but you have flaws! This is great news!” Steve continued to laugh, putting the cornflakes aside and smiling at Tony. Every time he saw Red Velvet on stage, he was completely mesmerized - her make up was flawless, she never stumbled and her voice was always clear while singing, not a single false note. She was perfect. And here he was learning that the guy under Red Velvet’s makeup was a regular human being who liked to binge on junk food and felt insecure from time to time. In Steve’s eyes, both Tony and Red Velvet were perfect the way they were. Tony, with his stunning appearance and wit and intelligence, had some imperfections deeply rooted in him, but they made him tangible and close. Red Velvet was a dream, but Tony was the real thing.

Somehow, Tony didn’t share the enthusiasm and just looked confused.

“So… You are not disappointed in me?” he asked, genuinely surprised. It would be so heartbreaking that Tony could be so insecure if the circumstances weren’t so hilarious.

“No! Of course not!” Steve quickly assured, taking Tony’s hand in his. “I am just glad that I finally have a proof that you are a human being,” he continued to laugh.

Tony grimaced, needing to come clean about one more thing. “And what if I told you, that I ordered a cleaning company just to make my apartment presentable for you?”

Steve stopped laughing. “Now that’s just alarming.”

“Shut up, I wanted to make a good first impression,” Tony ducked his head down, feeling embarrassed again.

“Believe me, you make a great first impression,” Steve smiled in all honesty, remembering how he had been twice stunned by Tony. First, with him as Red Velvet in the club, and then in the diner, when he showed up as himself. The first impressions were what made Steve want to meet him, but it was the things that he was learning now, that made him want to stay. “Tony?” he asked when Tony still refused to look up. “Come on, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Tony did so. There was still a blush on his face and Steve was sure, it wasn’t makeup this time. A whole lot of insecurities in the brown eyes. This was so much different from when Tony was Red Velvet. Poised and strong and confident. And Steve loved them both. He wanted to be there for Tony in his strongest moments and his most vulnerable. All the time.

Words were not needed, but actions. When they kissed, it tasted tangy and delicious. And Tony was right, the fruit salad didn’t need any honey, it was already sweet as it was.

***

The mall was crowded as usual on the weekends and Steve was surprised that they ended in the mall anyway. He expected that Tony would take him to some small shop, outside the city, where they could have all the privacy they wanted. But how it turned out, he misunderstood Tony’s offer completely.

“Are you coming?”

“Um, yeah,” Steve nodded, walking after Tony into the crowded shop. It had a black sign above with the name of the shop in white, bold print and the shelves were in dark, almost black color, big signs above every cabinet indicating what products you could find. Steve guessed that the black interior was supposed to emphasize more the multicolored stock. In one hundred years, Steve wouldn’t guess that Tony would take him to a handmade cosmetic shop. That’s what he meant by restocking his supplies for the show. Makeup.

“And it is all organic too!” Tony chirped enthusiastically, rubbing some gray goop into his wrist and putting near Steve’s nose to smell. It was a bit sweet, but also an earthy smell.

“What’s that?” Steve asked, eyeing suspiciously a table with a tub filled with ice with different colored goops in huge containers placed on top.

“Facial mask. This one is blueberry and chamomile oil. It calms the skin and makes it more radiant. I am gonna need some of it, but we will take it as the last thing, it needs to stay cold.”

Steve felt a note of panic. Last thing…?

“Steve! Keep up, please! We have a lot of things to buy!”

Steve gritted his teeth. He threw on a brave face and trotted after Tony, holding in his hand the shopping basket.

Nourishing serum for the night. Moisturizer for the day with jojoba oil. A shampoo bar, thing Steve didn’t even know that existed, that smelled like berries. It was just the beginning and the basket was filling up, as Tony was going from stand to stand, choosing his favorites, sometimes turning to Steve and asking him to smell things. Soon every scent started to mingle into a one, aromatic ball of perfume and he felt a beginning of a headache.

“And this is my favorite stand!” Tony spread his arms, standing in front of the wall with baskets filled up to the brim with colorful orbs. “Bath bombs!”

“What?” Steve asked, not being one to complain, but his arm started to hurt. Maybe he should have taken two baskets.

“Bath bombs. You drop this into a bathtub and it fizzes and the water turns colorful and scented and amazing. You need to try one!”

“I don’t have a bathtub,” Steve said, finding himself more of a shower kind of person. Soaking in water for hours was not for him.

“Luckily, I have a one,” Tony said lightly, rummaging in one of the baskets, “and it can fit in two people. You always want to take the ones that are on the bottom, they are the freshest,” Tony said before the first sentence had a chance to sink in Steve’s mind. Taking a bath with Tony sounded like a nice reward after this ordeal. “You will love this one.”

Another thing to smell. Steve faked a smile and moved closer, taking a sniff of the ball in milky blue color with the shop’s name stamped on it. It wasn’t that bad. It smelled sweet and subtle.

“What’s that?” Steve asked, genuinely curious for a change.

“Vanilla and orange blossom. I had a feeling you will like it,” Tony smiled, adding the bath bomb to the pile in the basket.

“'America’s Sweetheart'. Really, Tony?” Steve asked dryly, reading the name of the bath bomb.

Tony cooed and blew a kissy face in Steve’s direction. “This is my favorite one,” he said, turning back to the baskets and taking out another bomb and putting it close to Steve. It was red with white swirls and looked like it had some glitter in it, with a stamped crown on it. Steve smelled it and the fragrance was a bit stronger than the previous bomb but still pleasant. It reminded him of sweet, red apples. He read the name tag and couldn’t help but to laugh.

“'Evil Queen'?” he asked Tony. Someone had to have a blast coming up with all those names.

“What? Villains have much more interesting lives than heroes. And I am definitely a queen,” Tony joked, flopping some curls near his ear away in a playful manner.

Steve could just agree with a smile and then followed his queen on the adventure in the cosmetic shop, as the loyal knight he was.

***

The shop wasn’t big, yet Steve felt like it was enormous. He lost count of time and felt that his back and feet started to ache, and the strong smells were starting to irritate him. He considered asking Tony if he could wait outside, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. It was just really getting hard for him.

“Hey, Steve, quick question!”

Steve turned his tired eyes to Tony, really hoping that the question was ’do you want to wait outside for me?’ By the way Tony was smiling, Steve could already say that it wasn’t.

“What color is better for me - this one, or this one?” Tony asked, holding in his hands two lipsticks. He was trying to hide it, but his lips were twitching into a mocking smile, almost as if he planned to torment Steve with the task.

The joke was on him, though.

Steve put down the basket and took the two lipsticks, turning more to the light. For the inexperienced eye, both lipsticks seemed red. Steve saw the subtle differences. One was a bold, cherry color, the other a deep, rosy red. One was matt finish, the other sparkly finish.

“I think both will look great on you,” Steve said, and Tony almost whooped in excitement, pleased that Steve walked into such an obvious trap, “but you usually wear sparkling materials, so it is better to go with a matte finish, to not overpower the dress. And the rose color will go better with your skin tone, than the cherry one.”

Tony listened, staring at Steve. It all made sense and it was quite frightening.

Steve smiled, feeling that he had an upper hand in this matter and handed two lipsticks back to Tony. “I work in an art supply store, Tony. I can tell shades of red apart,” he explained, sounding smug and Tony smiled cheekily.

“Aren’t you full of surprises,” he purred out playfully and put the samples away. He added the rose lipstick into the basket and that made Steve feel a bit proud. Steve hoped that it would be the end for today, but Tony just trotted away to find more products.

“Stevie?”

Oh, Steve knew this voice. He turned around.

“Ma?!” he gasped, suddenly finding himself in a new situation, one that had written DANGER all over.

“Hi, honey!” Sarah Rogers, Steve’s mom, smiled at her son. She had blond hair and blue eyes, something Steve had inherited from her and had a petite frame. Steve had to lean down when she walked over to kiss her son’s cheek as hello.

“Ma, what are you doing here?” Steve asked, suddenly very aware that he was in a cosmetic shop and that he didn’t belong here, while his mom did.

“And what everyone is doing here? Just a little shopping,” she said, pointing Steve’s attention to the few products in her basket. Her eyes widened when she saw Steve’s brimming one. “Or not so little,” she said, looking confused when she noticed a lipstick displayed proudly on top and other makeup products Tony had recently picked.

Steve felt his face blushing and looked at his shoes in panic. He had no clue how to explain this all.

“Okay, this won’t be so easy! Which blush, this one or this one?”

Oh, no.

Steve completely froze. Please, not now.

Tony was quick to asses the situation. He saw the family resemblance and put on a charming smile.

“Hi! I am Tony,” he said in a pleasant voice, waving his hand, “you must be Steve’s mom. Your son looks very similar to you, Mrs. Rogers.”

“Oh, call me Sarah,” Steve’s mom replied, quickly warming up to Tony. That unfroze Steve a bit.

“Ma, Tony is—” and Steve’s voice got stuck again. Who? Who is Tony? A drag queen? My boyfriend? God, they never even discussed who they were for each other. Steve’s mind whirred in panic.

“A makeup artist,” Tony came up with a smooth lie, which wasn’t really a lie. “Steve helps me to restock,” Tony explained, and Steve only nodded, not finding his voice.

“A makeup artist? I didn’t wear any makeup in a long time,” Sarah admitted.

“You don’t really have to, with your porcelain skin and beautiful cheekbones!” Tony praised enthusiastically and Sarah laughed. Steve looked at Tony in panic. What the heck was happening. “But if you would like to try a little bit of makeup, I will be happy to help. I have some time, and I could assist you. Think of me as your personal makeup artist.”

“Oh, I don’t want to stop you—”

“We would love to accompany you! Right, Steve?” still no answer. “I know he would,” Tony decided in Steve’s name and took Sarah’s basket, handing it to Steve. “Make yourself useful, huh?” he whispered to Steve, and the sore tone he used grounded Steve back. Feeling that he screwed up, he quietly padded after his mom and Tony, holding two baskets, Tony already hooking arms with his mom like if they were best friends, as they were discussing makeup and skin care, and Tony was charming and polite, and Steve acted like an idiot.

It was a day when Steve spent in a cosmetic shop more time than he would like to admit to, but he didn’t notice the time fly, as the whole time he was trying to think what he would tell his mom in the end. What was his relationship with Tony? Calling him his friend seemed too little, and boyfriend was a bold word. Lover was sweet, but could also indicate other things and cause confusion. He didn’t know.

Tony didn’t have any problems, and even if he had one, he didn’t let it show. He made Sarah laugh and joked with her, and was eager to explain every product and find the most suitable ones for her. He even let her use his discount, which was a sweet gesture.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us for lunch?” Tony asked when the three of them walked out of the shop. He enjoyed Sarah’s company, and Steve had a nasty feeling that Tony liked her more than him at this particular moment.

“You are so sweet, Tony,” Sarah laughed, and Steve could just silently agree, feeling like a fool. “I will leave you boys alone, now. I really want to get home and try that facial mask you recommended to me.”

“Just remember to gently coat the skin, don’t work it in,” Tony said, showing on his face to which areas apply the mask. “Fifteen minutes is plenty of time to let it sit.”

“You know a lot about skincare,” Sarah praised, impressed by Tony’s knowledge.

“Well,” Tony fluttered his long eyelashes playfully, taking the compliment with a smile.

“It was lovely seeing you both,” Sarah turned to Steve and Steve leaned down on automat, letting his mom kiss his cheek. Then she turned to Tony and granted him with the same motherly affection.

“Bye, Sarah!” Tony said, waving to Steve’s mom with a smile, as she began to walk away.

“Bye, ma,” Steve said quietly, feeling like hiding into the floor. When his mom mingled with the crowd, Tony slid his arm under Steve’s and urged him to walk.

“Come on, we have like forty-five minutes to get back before I have to put the facial masks in the fridge. Now when I think about it, we actually don’t have the time to eat, maybe takeaway?”

“Tony—”

“Hmmm, how about some fried rice? Or maybe sushi! Do you like sushi? I could eat some crab—”

“Tony!” Steve stopped, making someone behind him almost collided into his back. There was some angry cursing, but Steve didn’t pay any attention to it.

“What?” Tony also stopped, widening his eyes. “Not in the mood for sushi?”

Steve rubbed his face. It was almost as if Tony had planned to let his guilt consume him and ignore the topic.

“Listen, about what happened… I am sorry, I went so silent, I just—”

“Oh, it is okay.”

“It is?” Steve asked, looking confused at Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony shrugged, not considering it a big deal. “I understand. Really.”

It was supposed to be comforting, but something in the tone of Tony’s voice didn’t seem right.

“Wait, what do you understand?” Steve asked, feeling that they might be not on the same page.

“I understand you not telling your mom who I am. It is okay. Your mom is a sweet lady, but I think that hearing that her son is hanging out with a drag queen is beyond her limits.”

Oh no. This was much worse than Steve thought.

“I am not ashamed of being with you!” Steve yelled, attracting some attention to them. Tony blinked, slightly taken aback.

“Pardon?” Tony asked, his voice sounding a bit cold.

“God, Tony,” Steve rubbed his face again. “I just panicked, okay? It doesn’t have to do anything with you being who you are.”

“Oh.”

“It is complicated. I never told my mom.”

“Yhm.”

“And we never discussed it, you know? We keep seeing each other, but I don’t know what it makes us—”

“Well, back in my days, if you kissed and slept with someone on a regular and exclusive basis, it made you date them.”

“What?” Steve stared.

Tony rolled his eyes, not in the playful, dramatic way he used to sometimes, but as if he really considered Steve dense. “Dating? You know, two people meeting with each other? I know that gay people have an opinion of sleeping around, but I always was a fan of monogamy once I am in relationship with someone, so correct me if I am wrong, because maybe it is just one-sided and I would like to know if it is—” Tony’s blabbing was interrupted, when Steve pressed him close and quietened with a kiss. In the middle of the mall. With people passing by. Tony couldn’t help but blush.

“Uhm, well,” Tony said when Steve let him go, looking adorably shy. “Back in my days, people tried to stay more covert.”

“Yeah, but times change,” Steve shrugged, hooking their arms together and walking with Tony to the food court, his steps lighter than ever. “And I hate raw fish.”

“Fried rice then,” Tony decided, still feeling a bit weak in the knees after the kiss. But it felt good. As if they made it official. It felt even more than good.

***

“Are you ready for this?”

“We really have to do this?”

“Come on, it is just the two of us. I won’t tell anyone.”

“If I won’t do it, you will pester me until I agree, right?”

“You know me so well.”

“Fine. Let’s be over with it.”

Tony smiled, putting his fingers into the container and getting some gray goop out. He rubbed it between his palms and carefully applied to Steve’s whole face.

“Your skin will thank me later.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Steve griped, although it did feel kinda nice. Cooling. And the smell was nice too.

“There. Now do me,” Tony handed Steve the container, smiling adorably. Steve repeated what Tony did to him, careful to not coat any unruly hair trying to make their way out of the headband. He was with Tony in his bathroom, somehow agreeing to a home spa evening. “Should I put it on your beard?” Steve asked, unsure what to do.

“Yeah, just try to work it in the skin.”

“I thought you said to not work it in the skin.”

“Only when you have a smooth face. Like yours.”

“You will be jealous once I grow a beard.”

“I like how you look now.”

Steve smiled, sensing the honesty in Tony’s voice. “And I like how you look now,” he booped Tony on the nose playfully, meaning the tiny bathrobe and nothing else underneath. Steve’s outfit was even skimpier as it consisted only of a towel around his hips.

Tony giggled, and it was a cute reaction he always had whenever Steve kissed or tapped on his nose. Almost as if the tip of his nose was ticklish.

“Ready for your first bath bomb bath?” Tony asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Steve kept smiling because Tony looked so happy. It was somehow contagious.

“Do you want to be ’America’s sweetheart' or 'The Evil Queen'?”

“How about both? Can we do that?”

“Uhmmm. We can try. I just hope my bathtub won’t explode.”

In the end, Steve had to admit that home spa evenings were not so bad. And bath bombs were pretty amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics - Your Move from The Futurist by Robert Downey Jr


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony continue to happily date and Steve has a sweet surprise for Tony, while Tony asks him a big question. Also, Steve meets another drag queen from The Pitted Olive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the previous chapter and it seemed a bit odd, it might be because I made a formatting mistake and like half of the chapter got cut off, please go back and read again. sorry for that!

_Ding!_

"Hi! Welcome to _Mama's Little Bakery_ \- Hi Steve!"

"Hi, Kamala," Steve greeted the dark haired girl behind the counter. He took a deep breath, smelling all the frosting and sweet toppings and some earthy notes of a good, real bread. It was a special smell. 

"What brings you here? Want to try our new creation?" Kamala motioned to the small plate next to her, where some small cookie pieces were waiting. 

"Always," Steve grinned and took a piece, popping it into his mouth. Crumbly, buttery, and sweet. With some floral note to it.

"Rose water and white chocolate cookies," Kamala smiled proudly. Although the bakery specialized in homemade, traditional pastries, the newly hired young personnel was welcomed to experiment. "Teddy came up with that."

"It's great," Steve said enthusiastically, although he felt that nothing could top good ol' double chocolate chip cookies. "Is Mama here?"

"He is in the back with Billy. Heard you placed a special order?"

"Kamala!" a dark-haired teenager with a hair neat stretched over his head popped out from the backspace. "Did you finish putting together the boxes?"

"Not yet!"

"Can you hurry up, please?! The guys from the Xavier's School will be here any minute to pick up the cupcakes for their students!" 

"Hi, Billy," Steve smiled at the boy.

"Oh, hi, Steve, sorry didn't see you there," Billy said, walking to Kamala and carrying a tray of cupcakes with yellow frosting and a black x on top. An odd choice, but it was the school's logo. "And where is Teddy?! I need more sugar pearls!"

"Calm down, we have plenty of time!" Kamala said, taking the tray and putting it aside. "If you want to get it done, help me too," she said, pushing a cupcake holder box in his hands to fold. 

"I still have like two dozens of cupcakes to frost--- why there is a cupcake missing from the display?"

"Uh oh… Well, I didn't have time to eat breakfast so…"

"How did you even reach it?! It is like your arms can stretch, I swear---"

"I am going to the back," Steve pointed at the door leading to the staff only area, letting the kids resolve this one between themselves. He heard the banter and smiled, thinking that since Sam made a decision to take interns from the baking school, the bakery became much more lively. Entering the kitchen was a whole new experience. The shop part looked sweet and inviting, set in light pinks and cream colors, just as Sam's mom designed. The kitchen was white, with a lot of silver utensils, and the most colorful sprinkles and icing stashed neatly on the shelves. It was perfectly organized.

"Billy, when you will be done with the cupcakes, please check on the apple pies in the oven," Sam said, hearing someone entering the kitchen. He was hunched over a marble table and rolling some dough between his palms, sprinkling it with flour, whenever the dough felt too sticky.

"Hi, Mama!"

Sam turned around, looking in surprise at Steve. "Hairnet!" he scolded, pointing to the shelve with a box of disposable hair nets.

"Dude, seriously?" Steve asked, blankly. Sam was also wearing a hairnet, although he kept his hair in a buzz cut. 

"Hairnet or get out from my kitchen!" Sam ordered, slamming the pile of dough against the table to get more air bubbles inside. 

"Okay, okay," Steve soothed, stretching the net over his head. "What are you doing?"

"Dough for cinabbons. You know that dough has to be kneaded at least one hundred times?"

"I honestly didn't know that. Why don't you use a stand mixer?"

"Nah, man. It is all about the love you put into your baking," Sam replied, smiling gently and Steve was sure that that smile wasn't for him, but for the dough. "Mixers don't give love."

One day Steve would love to have a job he could be so passionate about as Sam was about his bakery. Working in an art shop had its pluses, like steady hours, steady pay, a lot of free time. Downsides were working with not always sure what they searched for customers and countless hours of rearranging misplaced art supplies. What Steve really wanted was to teach art. Somehow, he never had the courage to take that step. Maybe one day. 

"You came here for your order?" Sam asked, straightening up and wiping hands in his apron. The dough was resting under a clean cloth, needing time to rise. "I had to test out a few recipes before I came up with a one I was pleased with," he handed Steve a pink box with a bow and the bakery's logo stamped in one corner. 

"Thanks," Steve smiled, taking the package.

"Hope you two will enjoy it," Sam said hurriedly, jumping to the huge deck oven and checking on the apple pies. The hot scent of baking apples and cinnamon drifted to Steve and it was heavenly. "If you want something to go, just tell Kamala, she will pack it for you!"

"Maybe later," Steve started walking out of the kitchen. Sam always offered him free pastries and Steve was grateful, but sometimes it felt as too much. Although, he wouldn't say no to some cheesecake. "Hey, I will see you this evening, right?"

"Yeah. Can you call Billy here on your way out?"

"Sure. Thanks again, Sam!"

Steve left the bakery, holding the pink package and smiling lightly. He was hoping that Tony would love his surprise. 

***

"Oh, oh yeah, give it to me, come on - AAAAH!"

Steve was blushing. Blushing so much his face would melt off. Why Tony had to be so loud.

"Mmmmm! That felt good! Come on, one more time, faster, GAAAAAH!"

God. People were staring at him. Just move along, nothing was happening here. Steve was just sitting outside Tony's changing room and curling in embarrassment. Perfectly normal.

"Ooooh, slap it on me! HAAAAAH!"

Maybe he should just wait outside. Seemed like a good idea.

"Ah ah ah… Woah, that was intense. Thanks."

Steve uncurled, his face less heated. Okay, it was coming to an end. Some more talking, and soon a red-haired woman in a white cosmetician coat walked out of the room. She spotted Steve and smiled, in a bit terrifying way. "She is all yours now."

"Thanks," Steve replied meekly. 

"Aaah, it is good to feel smooth again!" Red walked out, stretching in her small, gold robe. "See you next month, Nat."

Natasha nodded, grabbing trotting by Arrow, male name Clint, as Steve learned with time, by the arm and twirled with her. "Ah ah ah! Where do you think you are going? You and your hairy pits are next."

"Awww, but I told it is an artistic choice!" Arrow argued in a whiny voice, walking with Natasha to her changing room. 

"Don't forget about her back!" Red Velvet called, grinning broadly. Arrow flipped her sister off and it was met only with a giggle.

"Hey, honey," Red Velvet said, turning her eyes to Steve. "Want to feel how smooth I am," she purred, taking his hand and slipping it under the robe, his palm resting over smooth, heated skin near the inner thigh area. 

Steve's face exploded with a new shade of embarrassment. He pushed himself and Red inside the room hurriedly and slammed the door behind. Seemed that she just loved making him flustered. "Maybe not now," Steve muttered, feeling that everyone in the club was already observing him.

"Good," Red replied with a smile, moving away, "because I am a little sore. It is not easy getting a full body wax."

"F-full body?" Steve repeated, his mouth falling open a little.

"Full body," Red repeated with a wide smile. This time, Steve felt that his blush went all the way down to his toes. Full body was a whole lot of smooth skin. 

"So, what brings you here?" Red Velvet asked, curling in the corner of the couch and patting the cushions next to her, motioning for Steve to sit down. "Lately you only show up minutes before my show."

Oh right.

"I brought you something," Steve said, sitting next to her and handing her a box from the bakery.

Red Velvet frowned, and it was her gentle frown, the one that was practiced to not crease her face too much. "You know that I don't eat before performing."

"Just one bite," Steve asked. He hated that she was starving herself just to squeeze her waist more in the cincher.

"Well… Let's see first what you got me," she said, removing the lid. "Huh."

"They are red velvet cupcakes," Steve said happily. Red velvet for Red Velvet. 

"It is from your friend, right?" Red Velvet asked and she took out one cupcake, turning it in her hand and looking at it from every angle. It smelled like cocoa and the white frosting was swirled out perfectly. "It is cute, but I am not actually a fan of red velvet cake," she smiled gently.

"No?" Steve blinked, feeling a bit baffled. "Then why your name is Red Velvet?"

"You think I named myself after a cake?" Red laughed, and it sounded more like Tony than Red, to be honest. "It is because the first dress I wore as a drag queen was made of red velvet. It is not a very friendly material, to be honest, it is a bit heavier than others and you get hot quickly, but it is really nice to the touch. Nowadays my dresses are mostly made of satin. I would really like to try some dresses made of charmeuse, but I don't have the figure to pull it off. You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?" Red laughed, and Steve closed his opened mouth. 

"I only know that you have a great figure," Steve said in his defense and Red smiled.

"I am gonna give it a taste," she said, delicately peeling the wrapper off, "you know, red velvet is actually very difficult to make… Too much food dye, and it will be bitter. Too little and it will become dry. It is a tricky cake," she said, biting in. Even though she didn't have any makeup on yet, Steve saw the difference. Tony took big bites, almost in a gluttonous way, always getting his mouth dirty. Here, she took a small, dainty bite, quickly wiping off the frosting off her lips. 

"Hm," Red Velvet looked at Steve, and she smacked her lips together delicately. "It… Is actually really good," she said, smiling in surprise. "Really good," she said, offering the rest of the cupcake to Steve, and Steve did the playful thing and took a bite of the cupcake while she still was holding it. Moist cake, a bit salty frosting. Sam did it again. "Good, right?" Red asked, and Steve gave an approving hum. "I thought your friend is miserable in his job, but his cakes don't taste like that."

"Huh?" Steve asked, wiping his mouth when the rest of the cupcake was gone. "What do you mean by that?"

Red shrugged, standing up and going to her vanity station. "He has some… weird vibe around him. Like if being an owner of a bakery is something he doesn't want to do."

"Well, it is complicated… Sam didn't really have a choice," Steve said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Family business?" 

"Yeah, family," Steve nodded, remembering the day the Wilson family moved into the neighborhood. They had renovated a shop that used to be a barber place, and Mrs. Wilson finally fulfilled her dream of owning a bakery, a ten-year-old Sam and his siblings helping in every way they could. With time, Sam's older siblings went to live on their own in different parts of the country, and Sam stayed with his mom, still helping. When she was unable to work anymore, Sam took over the business, letting his mom's dream live on through him. Like every person, Sam had doubts about what he was doing, and Steve could see it more often in his friend. Yet, today in the bakery… Sam looked truly happy.

"I understand that. Kids don't want to disappoint their parents," Red said, and Steve looked up curiously because once again, he saw in Red more Tony. He couldn't ask what was going on, because Red continued to speak and it was big news. "Maybe except my daughter. She is a pain and proud of it."

"You have a daughter?!" Steve asked, his eyes wide as saucers. Wasn't that kind of an information he should know from the start? 

"Not in a sense you think," Red smiled, obviously enjoying seeing Steve's shocked face in the mirror. "I meant my drag daughter. Tootsie Roll."

"Tootsie?" Steve's mouth fell open. Tootsie was the drag queen he usually saw behind the bar, pouring drinks or sometimes on the stage, singing grungy music. With her smudged makeup and love for plaid and animal prints, she didn't resemble Red Velvet's poised style in any way. 

"My little rebel," Red laughed fondly, taking a cotton pad and pouring some blue liquid on her face, starting her makeup routine. "I taught her how to walk, how to apply makeup, gave her her first cincher to hide her hog body---"

"Is her name Tootsie because of you?" Steve asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

Red had to stop and lowered the cotton pad in her hand. "You are really fixated on the topic of sweets today, aren't you?" she smiled and Steve smiled back in a lopsided way. "Actually, I came up with that, but she was the one who allowed it to stay. I called her like that once, because- ughh," Red's smile became a little wider, "okay, that was mean of me, but her first tucks looked like she stuffed a bar of tootsie roll in her pants. It was not completely hidden. So, it kinda stuck."

"That… that is mean," Steve admitted, chuckling lowly. 

"Don't laugh, tucking in is a serious business," Red reprimanded, narrowing her eyes. There was some knocking on the door, and she turned away from the mirror. "Come in!"

"Hey, Red, do you have some aloe? I think Nat burned some of my skin," a male walked in, right past Steve on the couch, rubbing his armpit with a scowl.

"Tsk, where are your manners," Red Velvet reprimanded, "Steve, I present to you my daughter, Tootsie Roll. Tootsie, this is Steve."

"Sup," the guy turned to Steve briefly and Steve raised his hand in hello. Wow. It was fascinating how such a bulky guy could transform his body into a perfect hourglass figure. That had to require a lot of padding. He also had strong facial features and a stubble, but makeup had turned his face into a rounder, softer one. Dark, shoulder-length hair which was usually hidden under frilly, big wigs. "Mom, aloe, okay?! I am dying!" she urged Red Velvet in a playful whine. 

"Okay, okay. Damn kids."

"I… I think I know you," Steve said, not letting his eyes off Tootsie. The guy turned to him with a slightly mocking smile.

"Well, duh. I am the one who prepares your drinks, Long Island Ice Tea guy," she replied with a smile. And Steve just stared, because without lipstick that smile seemed awfully familiar. Once on a bruised face and a busted lip. A very long time ago.

"Bucky!" Steve called suddenly. 

Tootsie made a confused face. "What?"

"You are Bucky!" Steve continued to call, sure of it. 

"… Wait, you said, Steve, right? As in little punk Steve?" Tootsie frowned before Steve nodded enthusiastically. After having the confirmation, both men let out a happy scream and ran into each other arms. "Steve! It had been what? Twenty years?!"

"I had no idea, you were back in town! When did you come back?"

"I don't know, a year or two ago? I didn't know you still live in New York."

"This is great," Steve said, drawing away from the hug. "You changed so much."

"Looks who's talking!" Bucky laughed, remembering the small fry he had left. "Growth spurt did wonders to you, pal."

"Um, can someone fill me up?" Red reminded them of her presence, holding in her hands a stick of aloe vera. 

"Sorry!" Steve laughed, "me and Bucky were best pals in childhood until his family moved to Ohio."

"Uh, yeah, you never forget the first guy who busted your lip," Bucky said, pointing at the left corner of his mouth, where he had a thin, pale scar. "He had the boniest fists."

"Hey, you gave me a black eye, that's way worse," Steve grinned, shoving his friend in the shoulder. Bucky's and Steve's first meeting was pretty intense, but from a fight that emerged from a misunderstanding, a true friendship was born. They were best buds and inseparable until Bucky's dad got a new job and the whole family moved. Those were some lonely years for Steve until Sam's family moved into the neighborhood. 

"Aw, you two are such frat boys, it is adorable," Red Velvet smiled. "But don't you have somewhere to be?" she said, looking directly at Tootsie.

"Oh, right!" she said, suddenly remembering that the time was passing and her shift would soon start. "Hey, come to my bar, we will talk some more. And we could meet one day and catch up. I have to get ready now," she reached her hand for the aloe and Red Velvet tossed it to her. "Thanks! I will see you both later!"

"Bye!" Steve smiled, watching the door close behind his friend. He couldn't stop smiling. It was great to be reunited with his childhood friend. And he couldn't wait to introduce Bucky to Sam. 

Red Velvet made a sympathetic sound and walked to Steve's side, pulling his head down to press to her chest. "You are getting all emotional, baby."

Just then Steve realized that there were some tears forming in his eyes. He came to terms with not seeing Bucky ever again and meeting him after all those years was an emotional experience. 

"Come on, I will clean you up," Red Velvet said, taking Steve's hand and guiding him to the vanity station. She sat Steve down and took a fresh cotton pad, pouring the same liquid she had used earlier on the pad, and gently rubbing Steve's face all over with it. Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. He was getting used to all those cosmetic stuff.

"Steve… Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"Hm?"

"How would you feel about performing in a duet with me?"

"What?" Steve asked, opening his eyes and looking at Red Velvet smiling hopefully at him. "Me and you? On the stage?"

Red Velvet nodded. 

"I don't sing."

"I heard you singing under the shower."

"I meant, I don't sing in public," Steve sighed. It was way out of his comfort zone. 

"We can do a lip sync. Many drag queens do it."

Drag queens?

"Are you asking because you want me to…?" Steve didn't finish. Her smile was enough to confirm that thought. In less than a second, Steve was off the chair. "Oh no, no, no," he said quickly, walking backward and seemingly terrified. "No way. I am not wearing drag."

"Why not?" Red Velvet asked, crossing her arms and looking a little defensive at Steve's quick refusal. He better chose his words carefully.

"It… It is not my thing!" Steve said clumsily, and Red narrowed her eyes.

"How can you tell if you never tried it before?"

"I just can."

Red rolled her eyes. "It is fine. If you don't want to, I won't force you," she said but sounded a bit offended. She sat on the chair and resumed her beauty routine without a word.

Steve felt guilty. Maybe he reacted too harshly. He looked at the mirror, trying to imagine himself with long hair and makeup. "Would I have to wax my body?"

"No, only shave some parts. Which, between you and me, wouldn't actually hurt to do, you know, I have enough of plucking your hair out from between my teeth each time---"

"La la la la!" Steve sang, pressing hands to his ears and closing his eyes. When he opened them after a while, Red was looking at him with a smirk. Such a big guy and yet he acted like a baby.

"I… I will think about it," Steve gave up, lowering his arms.

"That's all I am asking," Red hummed, putting a headband on her head and reaching for the white foundation. 

Steve had an idea.

"You know, you had been showing me a whole lot of your world. How about I show you now some of mine?" Steve said, standing behind the chair and putting his hands on Red's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Red asked, sounding a bit intrigued.

"Just some guys day out."

"Guys day out?" she repeated, sounding amused. "Will we go to a strip club? Poker night and cigars? That stuff?"

"Oh, you would like that, huh?" Steve teased, squeezing her shoulders playfully, meaning the cigars part. "You will see," he said mysteriously. Red took a moment to answer, before turning on the chair, facing Steve. 

"Bring it on, sugar," she said enticingly. Steve smiled wider and leaned down while Red put her hands on his cheeks, bringing their lips into a kiss, probably the last one before she would take the makeup off after her show. The deal was sealed. "Now, get out, I need to get ready," she said, when the kiss ended, turning back to the mirror. 

With a smile on his lips, Steve trotted to the door, but changed his mind last second and sat back on the couch, where he had a nice view of his lady getting ready. Red raised her eyebrow at that.

"Or you can stay and watch. That is an option too."

Truth to be told, it was Steve's favorite option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more surprises! let me know if you guessed correctly Arrow's and Tootsie's identities. hope you like this chapter!  
> (I know that drag daughters don't call their drag moms 'mom', but I thought it was a fun addition)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Tony for his guys day out and he isn't really surprised with Tony's attitude. Until...

"I can't… Gah… I can't anymore..."

"See, this happens when you smoke. Your lung capacity shrinks and this why you are already out of breath."

"Oh, shuuut up…"

Tony was sweating and so tired, and not in a good way. Steve was just snickering at him, which made him even more irritated. A stupid idea with a stupid guys day out. For starters, Steve had taken Tony out to a paintball park. So far, Tony was running where Steve pointed him to, walking on some hills and rolling in mud, in scorching sun while dressed in unflattering moro suit, all while carrying a paintball gun with himself. He wasn't having the best time. 

"OW!" Tony yelled when a paintball pellet hit him between shoulder blades. That would leave a bruise. 

There was some triumphant laughter, and Steve tried to locate the source, holding his gun high and ready.

"That's for using up my mascara!"

"I see them!" Steve called, firing back in the direction from where the attack came. He saw Bucky's mud splashed face, ducking behind some trees, Sam following, a grin shining on mud covered face. Paintball war was one of Steve and Sam's favorite past times, so it seemed a good idea to invite their friends over for a match. 

"It is over, Steve," Tony panted out, rolling on his back and lying flat on the cool ground. "They got me. I am dead. You can go on without me."

"You are not dead! Stop dramatizing!" Steve scoffed, looking at his boyfriend, and wiping some sweat covered strands out of his forehead. He looked just as bad as Tony did, but somehow it was a much more flattering look on him. Rugged and soldier-like. 

"Just leave me to die here."

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY BEST GIRL BEHIND!" Steve hollered and yanked Tony up, holding his hand and running to a safe place. Tony cursed loudly, not having a different option than to follow. He hated being a guy guy.

***

"That was fun, right?"

"Groossss," Tony complained, scrubbing off layers of mud off his skin in the bathroom. "How many bruises I have?" he asked, turning his back to Steve.

"Uhm," Steve cocked his head to the side, temporarily distracted by Tony's gently narrowed waist and bubble butt. He really didn't need much padding with such curves. "A bit?" he answered, smiling sheepishly, seeing at least five blooming purple marks on brunet's back.

"Great," Tony scoffed, taking a towel to wipe himself dry. "No backless dresses for a while."

"If you would run faster, you would be a harder target."

"I am not a runner, Steve!"

"Okay, stop yelling at me," Steve asked, standing behind his naked boyfriend and pulling him closer to himself. He pressed a kiss to the damp hair and Tony huffed, partially cheered up. When Steve moved his hands down Tony's torso and rubbed him just in the right places, Tony shivered, definitely more cheered up. 

"Okay, stop, stop," Tony giggled, batting on Steve's hands when the touch turned more ticklish than soothing. He turned around and wrapped hands around his boyfriend's neck, standing on his toes and smiling. 

Steve smiled back and pecked his boyfriend's lips briefly. "You know that this is not all that I planned for us, right?"

And like that, the smile was gone, replaced by a terrified grimace.

"Are Bucky and Sam tagging along with us?"

"No, they are not!" Sam called, his voice perfectly hearable from the changing room.

"We have our own plans! And the walls are pretty thin, so keep the gross stuff to the minimum!" Bucky added.

Steve pecked Tony's lips once more and moved away, slightly opening the door leading to the changing room and peaking his head in. "Hey, so -"

There was a loud, almost female sounding shriek. 

"I AM CHANGING IN HERE!"

Tony doubled with laughter, when Steve closed the door, a wet towel slapped across his face. Judging by the laughter coming from the other side, it had to be Bucky who had shrieked, while Sam's was howling. 

"I am glad they are not coming with us," Steve said in a grim voice, taking the towel off and twisting it.

Tony trotted to the door with an excited smile, and opened it, looking into the changing room. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the club. I have an evening show."

"I am gonna sit and drink."

"How come you can look but I can't?" Steve asked in a faked hurt voice and Tony laughed, closing the door.

"Once you teach a man how to tuck, the whole shame is gone," he turned to Steve with a bright smile. Steve still didn't look placated, and Tony came closer to wrap hands around his neck in a tender gesture. "What is the next torture in your guys day out?"

Steve smiled crookedly, putting his hands on other man's hips and pushing him closer. Holding Tony in his arms did get some of the sting out from the previous offense. "You will like it. We will eat something now."

That sounded more like something Tony would enjoy. He nodded his head to the plan.

"Get dressed."

"Ow," Tony hissed with a wide smile when Steve smacked his bottom for encouragement. "Kinky," he purred out, reaching for his clothes. Maybe Steve's day won't be so bad after all.

***

"I thought we were going to eat."

And the whining was back on. Steve honestly expected that.

"We are. Thanks!" he smiled at the hot dog vendor taking a paper plate with four hot dogs on a big soda to share. He handed the hotdogs to Tony and took his hand, guiding him to their seats.

"You expect me to get full on hotdogs?" Tony asked, eyeing the food with a grimace. "You don't even know what they are made from!"

"Um, pork?" Steve laughed, finding their seats and sitting down, Tony following.

"If you are lucky," Tony sighed, yet, he still took a hot dog, because he was hungry after all that running. Steve was undeterred. He looked forward to watching the game and managed to get some really good seats. The tribunes were filling up with people and the basketball game was about to start, just when Tony was finishing the first hot dog.

"Who should I cheer for?" Tony asked, raising his voice to make it through the applauding crowd when two teams entered the field.

"Green and red shirts!" Steve answered, screaming with everyone else.

Tony was never a fan of any kind of organized sports. He preferred individual work over teamwork and it showed in every aspect of his life. And watching sports was boring. So, so boring.

Watching Steve was a different story.

"What are ya doin?! My grandma moves faster than ya!"

The Steve Tony knew so far, was always calm and rational, sometimes even acting bashful in a sweet, innocent way. This Steve… This Steve was wild and swearing and angry, his voice getting a deeper note during yelling when his Brooklyn accent was showing up. 

"To miss such a shot!" Steve growled as the crowd let a disappointed whine. Steve heavily sat on his seat, looking angered.

Tony considered that secret part of his boyfriend very, very hot.

"You know, baby, I didn't know there was so much heat hidden in you," Tony purred, moving closer to the blond, and putting his lips to the other's ear. Maybe they could find some private corner and -

"THE HELL ARE YA DOIN'?!" Steve suddenly sprung up, waving his arms wildly and Tony had to duck to avoid a hit. Okay, maybe it wasn't the right time. Steve clearly was deep in the game mode, and no matter how hard Tony tried, he couldn't reach half of the level of enthusiasm Steve was showing. He decided to occupy himself in a different way and scanned the crowd. He didn't have to look far, as the person on his left attracted his attention. It was a girl, looking as bored as Tony felt, sitting next to a guy around her age with silver hair (kids those days) and a dark goatee, who just like Steve was yelling at the poor players. But what really attracted Tony attention was the red blush on girl's cheek. It was matt finish, with some reddish brown tint to it. It would look perfect on him. The girl noticed him staring and turned in his direction, smiling insecurely.

"Um, hi?" she said, not understanding the intense look. 

"Hi!" Tony replied cheerfully, trying to be hearable among the crowd. "Sorry I was staring! I really like your blush!"

"Ah, thanks," the girl smiled, turning more into his direction and leaving the boy she came with unattended. "It is from the new collection from Madam Viper-"

"They released a new collection?!" Tony asked, widening his eyes in surprise. He usually was more up to date with the cosmetic market. Just like that, he found himself a new conversationalist for the game. 

Just as he and the girl were discussing the eye makeup collection, there was a honk, indicating that the first half of the match ended. Steve sat down heavily in his seat.

"How's the score?"

"We are losing," Steve replied in a grunt. He turned to Tony and saw two people looking at him. 

"Steve, this is Wanda," Tony introduced, smiling at his boyfriend, "Wanda, Steve."

"Hi," the girl raised her hand, smiling shyly.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," he said politely, trying to mask his confusion. When Tony managed to make a friend?

"Wanda is here with her twin brother, Pietro," Tony continued, pointing to the currently empty seat.

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom and to get us some snacks. This is basically the only reason I come here, to get nachos," she said with a disarming smile. 

"Nachos do sound better than hot dogs," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at Steve, and Steve mirrored the look in reprimand. Nachos were no food for a basketball game. 

"Sorry, coming through! Ooops, watch out with that soda!"

"Ow, Pietro!" Wanda hissed, when her brother tumbled down on the seat next to her, holding a tray with nachos on and some licorice. "How did you get here so fast? Weren't there any lines?"

"Oh, they were. You just need to know how to navigate through the crowd," Pietro said, red licorice already hanging off the corner of his mouth. No one even noticed when he reached for it. "Hi!" Pietro grinned, noticing both men looking at him. "I am Pietro. Wanda's older brother."

"By twelve minutes. He loves pointing that out," Wanda hissed and Tony laughed.

"I am Tony and that is Steve," he said, motioning to his boyfriend, and Steve nodded, brightening when he saw Pietro's shirt with a green and red printing on.

"Fan of the Black Panthers?" 

"Only the best team this side of the globe!"

"But you know, that Wakanda is on the other side of the globe?" Wanda taunted, but she was ignored and had to squeeze closer to Tony, when Pietro and Steve stood up, high fiving each other, forming some sort of magical bond over sports. 

"I think we should switch," Tony laughed, having Wanda's face smushed against his face. He would happily discuss the remaining of the game with Wanda, and let Steve have his guy time with Pietro. And boy, Steve had a lot of points to discuss about the game, considering how heated the discussion above his head was.

" _Love Shack, baby, Love Shack, baby!_ "

There was an excited whooping from the crowd and Tony looked at the screen with the score, seeing a heart in the frame, scanning the crowd for couples.

"Hey, Steve! Look!" he called, raising his hand up and tugging at Steve's sleeve. "Kiss cam!" he said, watching with a smile all the couples exchanging heated kisses.

"In a sec, Tony!" 

"But-"

And then it happened. The camera zoomed on them, showing Tony and Wanda in a pink pastel screen, little red hearts floating around them. Wanda laughed shyly, and Tony froze, his hand still on Steve's sleeve. There was a cheer, urging Tony and Wanda to kiss, and, after getting a confirming nod from Wanda, Tony did the friendly thing and kissed her puffed out cheek delicately. It wasn't what was expected from them, and the camera didn't leave them, urging to a proper kiss.

" _Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder, sugar!_ "

It was when Steve finally looked. It was like in slow motion for him. He saw Tony on the screen, his Tony, becoming a little red under the collar in the pressure and seeming overwhelmed, and a blushing Wanda. Not thinking much, and being carried solely on the moment, Steve took Tony's wrist and pulled him up to a standing position, pinning his lips against Tony's in a long kiss, not wasting any second. 

The crowd cheered, the loudest being Wanda and Pietro, but maybe because they were the closest. Steve could feel how tense Tony became, but he didn't move away, allowing Steve to take the lead. When the kiss ended, Tony stayed close to the other man, putting his heated face in the crook of Steve's neck, needing a minute for his racing mind to calm down. They had kissed in public. Again. It was some big steps for him. 

Steve just kept Tony in his arms, grinning triumphantly, as the camera moved away from them to force more couples to show some affection to each other.

No matter if the Panthers would win the game or not, he was going home with the grand prize anyway.

" _Love Shack, baby, Love Shack, baby!_ "

***

"Bye! Hope to see you soon!" Tony waved at Wanda and Pietro walking away. The game had ended and Tony and Steve said goodbye to the siblings, not before Tony invited them over to the Olive for his nearest show. Wanda seemed more interested than Pietro, especially eager to hear all about makeup tricks Tony knew and Tony already promised her an exclusive backstage tour to which she reacted very enthusiastically. Maybe going out for the game wasn't so bad after all. 

"That was interesting," Tony smiled, hooking his arms with Steve as they started to walk their way.

"It sure was," Steve agreed. The day was eventful, but he had a feeling that they found some good companions in the twins. 

"So…" Tony started, sounding somehow timid. Steve looked at him because Tony rarely was timid. "You like doing that a lot, huh?"

Steve creased his eyebrows in thought before his forehead smoothened again. "You mean paintball? It is fun if you have the right people around-"

"Not that."

"Then what? Watching basketball?"

"Nooo…"

"Tony, what is it?" Steve asked, sounding a little impatient. 

"Kissing," Tony finally choked out, his face becoming pinkish. "Kissing in public."

"Oh," Steve replied, staring owlishly at the other man. Was it about the kiss cam? "I am sorry, um, did - did it bother you?"

Tony shrugged, focusing a lot on his shoes. "I… I think not. I am just not used to this."

"Do you want me to tone it down?"

"No," Tony replied after a while, getting even closer, so close, that Steve moved his hand to put on Tony's hip instead, drawing him into himself. "Just maybe not in front of the whole basketball team," Tony added, sounding timid again.

Ah, so it was about the kiss cam.

"Well, I didn't want someone else to swoop in and take you away from me," Steve teased, brushing his cheek over the top of Tony's head. He smelled like the soap used in the paintball place bathroom, which was a rather neutral smell, but there was some very Tony scent lingering. "People should know that such a pretty thing like you is taken."

"I am not sure how I feel about objectifying me, but I will take it as a compliment."

"Then how about I call you my lady?"

"Better."

Steve stopped. Still holding Tony, he reached down for brunet's hand and put it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. Chaste and sweet. "Milady."

Tony groaned, looking away, some blush spreading over his cheeks. "You are doing it again," he tried to complain, but there was some weak note in his voice, something that told Steve that he didn't completely mind what was happening. And Tony blushing during sunset was a very pretty sight.

"I guess you were right, I like doing that," Steve replied sounding proud, resuming walking and leaving Tony alone. For now.

"Now I keep wondering if you would barge on the stage and kiss me during mid-show."

"Sure I would," Steve confirmed with a smile. He had such visions many times, long before he and Tony started dating.

"Then what is stopping you?" Tony asked in a whisper. 

What was stopping him? This time the feeling of moist, red lips against his was replaced with cold, pale hands with long fingers, and the imaginary pain of snapping his arm in two. 

Steve shuddered. "Loki," he confessed, hearing Tony's pearly laughter in return.

"Oh, come on," Tony kept laughing and even if it was at his expanse, Steve was happy. It was a good sound to hear. "Loki wouldn't hurt you."

"I am not sure of it," Steve grumbled, remembering the way the bodyguard had eyed him during his first visit backstage and continued to look at him every time he showed up. "I think he might have a thing for you, you know."

"What?" Tony continued laughing, somehow oblivious to his own attractiveness. "Nah. He is just doing his job."

"Sure, he is," Steve agreed, just for the sake of agreeing. He would have a close eye on Loki too. Just in case. Yet, if it would ever get to a confrontation, he would prefer to face Thor, the bodyguard who usually stood in the front of the Olive. Loki seemed like a type that carried a hidden blade in his pocket and wouldn't hesitate to use it. At least, he could dodge and block punches, knifes not so much. "Do you want to get a drink? I think Bucky's show is about to start," Steve asked. He had no more plans for today, and ending the day at the club seemed fitting.

Tony scrunched his nose. "Not that I am not in the mood to get drunk and listen to grunge music, but I was hoping we can go home. I need a proper bath, I feel like I still have some mud in my ass crack."

"I am willing to help you check," Steve offered magnanimously, trying to sound nonchalant.

Tony grinned, leaning his head over Steve's shoulder. "My knight in shining armor."

Maybe the day wasn't what Tony wanted, but at least in the evening, he was getting his way.

***

_'Hey, babe! I am ending my shift, wanna grab some lunch?'_

_'Sure. I am at work now. Pick me up?'_

Steve paused, looking at the text message. From what he knew, Tony didn't have a show tonight.

_'You are at the club?'_

_'No, my day work. Come to -'_

Steve read the address, putting on his helmet and starting the bike, making it roar beautifully. Fortunately, it wasn't that far and in all their dating time, he never properly asked what was Tony's day job. It was another step in their relationship and Steve felt privileged to take it, learning a bit more about his boyfriend. 

After riding a few blocks, Steve parked his bike at the appointed spot. He leaned his head to the side, looking at the building in front of him. It was an auto repair shop, one belonging to the T&R franchise, located all over the country. That was Tony's day job? He couldn't imagine Tony working in a place like this. Maybe Tony was an accountant of some sort. Some office job. That sounded more like the Tony he knew, who didn't like to get dirty and went for manicures on regular basis. 

Steve stepped into the spacious workshop. Before he noticed any people, he saw the cars first and whistled quietly. Those were some expensive brands. No surprise here, as those workshops were considered one of the best.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a guy with a friendly smile approached Steve. He was dark skinned and medium built, in orange coverall. He was wiping his hands with some cloth, leaving car grease stains on the material. 

"Um, hi," Steve smiled back, turning to the guy. "I am actually looking for Tony."

And just like that, the smile and a friendly stance were gone and the man visibly tensed up. "For Tony?" he asked, his voice sounding lower and more rumbly.

"Yeah, he told me to come here and-"

"HEY, TONES!" the man called into the workshop. "Some guy is asking for you!"

"Is he tall, handsome and dreamy?!"

Steve heard Tony's voice, sounding a bit echoey, and looked around, not spotting his boyfriend anywhere. Only workers and the cars.

The guy eyed Steve critically. "He is tall!" he called back and Steve didn't even have time to feel offended when Tony's laughter rung in the workshop and his boyfriend emerged from underneath one of the vehicles. 

"I will take a look at him," Tony said, sliding out on the rolling platform and sitting up. 

And _wow_. 

Steve was completely speechless. This wasn't like any version of Tony he knew. Red Velvet was poised, with perfect posture and perfect makeup. His Tony was always in ironed out clothes, with socks matching his shoes and the newest model of sunglasses on the top of perfectly stylized hair. This Tony… He wore a typical blue mechanic coverall, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There were some smudges of car grease on his hands and face. He seemed heated up, and there was some sweat on his forehead, strands of curly hair falling on his nape and forehead, the coverall hugging his body-

"Close your mouth," the guy advised, and Steve clinked his teeth together.

"Hey, what do you know, he is also handsome and dreamy," Tony walked over, grinning adorably and swaying his hips. "Hi, baby," he greeted Steve, standing on his tiptoes and kissing him for hello. He smelled like grease and heated metal and sweat and Steve already felt dizzy.

"Ekhem," the guy coughed, pointing Tony's attention to himself.

"Oh, right. Steve, this is my partner, Rhodey," Tony introduced and Steve's mouth dropped open again. 

"Tony," the guy, Rhodey, scolded his friend, in a lot softer voice than he used to talk to Steve earlier.

"My _business_ partner," Tony corrected himself, emphasizing the second word, "I always forget to add that part."

Tony and Rhodey kept talking about something, but Steve pretty much muted the whole conversation out. It felt like he walked into an entirely different world.

"Hey, Harley!" Tony suddenly bellowed, and the loud noise made Steve's shoulders jump. 

"Yeah?!" 

Steve saw a teenager, popping his head from above a motorbike he was working on. Just like that, Steve bugged his eyes out. It was a prime condition Harley Davidson Panhead Chopper. A model from the 60s. It was an old-school type of bike and Steve never saw a one up close. 

"Leave the bike, and get under the car! The engine needs some more tweaks!"

"But," the teenager hesitated, looking from the chopper to the blue Mazda RX-8, "I have to finish here first!"

"Oh yeah, Logan will come soon to get his bike, right?"

"Yeah. I think that there is like thirty minutes left before he shows up," Rhodey answered Tony with a mischievous grin as both men enjoyed the growing panic in the teenager.

"Aw, don't be afraid of Logan, kid!" Tony called, as Harley started to fumble, and the tools kept slipping out of his hands. "He is not that bad! He is like those… those… what do you call those animals that resemble small bears with long, sharp claws?"

"Wolverines, Tony."

"Yeah, that!" Tony snapped his fingers, and Harley groaned, well knowing what his bosses were doing, but still falling for it. And it still brought so much joy for Tony and Rhodey. "Okay, I still need someone to work on Scott's car… RIRI! Mazda is yours!"

"Whaaat?!" a young girl with a head full of black curls showed up, holding a notepad and looking irritated. "You told me to do a stocktaking! Do you know how many types of tires we have here?!"

"I actually do know that," Tony raised his eyebrows. "Scott and Logan are coming together to get their machines, and you know how those two get competitive over the smallest things, I don't want to trigger that in my workshop! Get to work, kids!" he ordered, and Riri rolled her eyes, but obediently took Tony's place underneath the car, while Harley kept working on the bike, focusing hard judging on the expression.

"Why do I even bother with having interns?!" Tony complained loudly, just for the sake of complaining. "Watch them for me, okay?" he said quietly to Rhodey, using a softer voice. Rhodey nodded, walking for starters to Harley, who seemed to be getting overwhelmed. 

"Sorry for the delay. Let's go to my office," Tony turned to Steve, taking his hand and guiding him away. Steve looked over his shoulder, taking a last glance at Rhodey, who kept explaining something to Harley in a patient voice, slowly making the nervousness go away. Seemed that Rhodey was only harsh to him for some reason. 

The office turned out to be a room full of stacks of papers and crumpled notes piling on a sturdy wooden desk and, to Steve's surprise, a calendar with photos of cats. Huh. 

"Steve? Are you ok?" 

After the question, Steve looked at his boyfriend. At his unruly hair and dirty face and did Tony always had such muscled forearms and overall had a very nicely muscled body?

"You're filthy," Steve stated, meaning the dirt from working underneath the car.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I will get cleaned right away, there actually is a bathroom with a shower behind my office, so-"

Before Tony could make a move, Steve took his wrist, stopping him. He eyed Tony up and down, despite the growing confusion of the other man. Was this the same Tony who days ago had complained about being covered in mud?

"You're filthy," Steve repeated again. "And you reek."

Tony just blinked, not understanding.

Something new awakened in Steve. That was yet another face of Tony, one Steve didn't have an occasion to see.

"I think," Steve started in a heavy voice, feeling his throat becoming dry, "I think I like you this way," he twirled a wet strand of brown hair between his fingers, before tugging it behind Tony's ear.

"Oh, really?" Tony grinned, all teeth and sass, pressing their chests together. 

"Really," Steve nodded, feeling Tony's heat and getting weak in the knees. It was unfair how gorgeous Tony could look in any circumstances. He leaned down to a kiss and-

"TONY! Logan came earlier!"

"Son of-" Tony cursed, drawing away suddenly. "Sorry, Steve, I have to handle this!" he said, nearly running out of the office. "LOGAN! How is it going, my friend?"

Steve took a deep breath and plopped down on the swivel chair, making it squeak. His heart was beating rapidly and he could still feel Tony's body pressed into his and the overwhelming heat lingering on his clothes and tingling his skin. 

He looked at the closed door, trying to remember where Tony had said the shower was because he could use a one. A very, very cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song - Love Shack by The B-52's (who can guess why I chose this song :D?)
> 
> I am writing next chapters and heads up - the story is taking an unexpected kinda dramatic turn I didn't plan D: still thinking if I want to go that route though but decided to post this chapter without further delay and waiting for myself to make a decision.


End file.
